Returned Love
by supernaturalkissed
Summary: Rose and Adrian are together, she has exciting news, but before she gets to tell him, someone from his past crashes their happy world. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

**RETURNED LOVE **

**DISCLAMIR: EVERYTHING BELONGS TO Richelle Mead, except the story line.**

**AUTHOUR'S NOTE: MIA AND ANDRE NEVER HAD A SECERT ROMANCE.**

**ROSE'S POV**

I just graduated a week ago, I was named Lissa's guardian, too. All new guardians were required to take a physical and blood test before they started guarding there charges.

I was sitting, on a red, uncomfortable plastic chair, in the doctors' waiting room, at the Moroi hospital that was in the center of court. Waiting for my name to be called, just like everyone else, I was bored just sitting there, so my mind wondered to the last few months, before I graduated with the rest of the gang.

After Mason's death, Dimitri took Tasha's offer, both of them from what I heard. The last that I heard, about them from Lissa, they were extremely happy. Then, I started to go out with Adrian, three months after Mason's sudden death. He was happy, but the queen not so much.

Then, she came around to me, which surprisingly shocked the crap out of me. I was brought out of my mental rant, with someone shaking my shoulders.

"Rose. Are you alright?" Eddie Castile looked in my eyes with concern. He was also a long time friend. Just like how Mason was. We three were the musketeers' of the dhampirs.

"Yes, Eddie. I was just thinking."

"So how long have you been here?"

"Thirty minutes."

The doctor walked out in a plain white doctors coat that went to his knees, a light blue button down dress shirt that looked like it was just ironed, and tan kakis that were a little bit too tight for him. The doctor's jacket looked like a cape on him. He was a Moroi, middle-aged, and light brown hair with blue eyes and freckles on his cheeks. He had a worn vanilla folder in his hands, standard for medical files. He had on a pair of, thin black framed glasses that made him look like a nerd. He looked at the paper and around the room, "Rosemarie Hathaway."

I walked over to him, "Just call me, Rose."

He led me back to the room, which was small, and very plain. It was ordinary, except for the fish tank that he had on a small end table. I sat down on the chair, which was black leather, and extremely comfortable on my lower back. He also sat down, on his chair, behind the large oak desk that looked brand new and properly cared for. He opened my medical file that had warn edges and some cuts, which was full with papers, and picked up the first sheet on top.

"First off congratulations'..." I interrupted him

"What!" I was now confused.

"You don't know, do you?"

"Know what," my face must have shown confusion since he sighed and ran a hand through his already tousled hair.

"You're pregnant. But you need an ultrasound to confirm how many months you are."

"Sure, but when," I think I was still in shock.

"Well, I like to do it now."

I nodded my head, he rose, and I automatically followed him. The room we went to was the same size, but had no windows with light tan walls. I laid, on the bed looking thing, and lifted up my shirt, as he pulled out a bottle of cold gel which he applied over my lower stomach. That felt like a paintbrush, just rolling the gel over my stomach.

"Here we go, your two months pregnant. So take it easy. But other than that you passed the physical and blood test." he handed me a tissue, and a prescription, and the ultrasound picture.

I found my way back to the waiting room; see that there, was more people here now then before. Eddie was still sitting there, looking ahead, until he saw me. He smiled, and then it faded. I think he called my name, but I didn't care.

I was still in shock. I walked back to my apartment, which was in the guardian building, like a robot that was just moving my feet. My apartment was on the third floor, and I was in no mood to climb the stairs, so I took the elevator instead.

When I was in my apartment, I locked the door, and went straight for my queen sized bed. Getting underneath the fluffy red covers that surprisingly had red roses on it too; I brought my knees up to my chest cradling them, in a fetus position. I began to cry, wondering if Adrian would ever want a child with me.

What about the queen? What would happen then? Would she forbid me from seeing Adrian and my child? Could she kick me out of the Moroi world for good? What would my parents think of me now?

Ten minutes passed, and there was a knock on the door. I could tell it was Lissa, since we have the bond with each other. I didn't know why she knocked, she had a key. I couldn't let her see me like this.

With my super hearing, I was able to hear the doorknob shaking, as it was being opened. I grabbed a soft tissue, from my bedside end table, and wiped my eyes. Not realizing that I had put make-up on before I left to the doctors.

I started to panic. I didn't want her, to see me at a breaking point since I was the strong one. She was right outside my bedroom door, I decided to throw the covers over my head, and placed my nice manicured hands over my face.

"Rose, are you in here?"

"Yes, Lissa, I'm under the blankets."

"Why?"

"Um, I wanted to take a nap."

"Oh. Eddie called me. He told me you ran out of the doctors, but you were clearly in shock. What's wrong, Rose."

"I," How the hell, was I going to tell her? What would she think of me? Would she hate me? Through the bond, I knew she felt confused and concerned for me. I wasn't prepared for what she did next. She pulled the covers off my face, exposing my tear stained face.

"Rose, what happened?" She was concerned so I told her the truth.

"I will tell you, but I have to ask you, a question first."

"Sure, ask away." She made herself comfortable on my bed, looking in my brown eyes.

"Do you think Adrian want kids?"

"Honestly, he's a great guy. I think he does one day."

"Do you think he wants any with me?"

She sat their thinking of an answer. Her left hand was in a first, under her chin. Through the bond, I could tell, she was piecing the two questions together. Her eyes widen, and she looked at me. "Rose, are you pregnant?"

"Yes. The doctor told me that I was two months pregnant."

"Congratulations'. I'm going to be an auntie." She looked happy that I had to laugh.

"Yes. I can't believe it either. But you can't tell anyone yet."

"Okay. But did you tell Adrian yet," she asked me.

"No, not yet, But I'm scared. What if he doesn't want it? Or the queen finds out and throws me out of the Moroi world for good? What if he ..." She stopped me off from my constant babbling.

"Rose, relax everything will be fine, you will see."

"Then there was a knock on my door. I sighed, falling back on the bed since I was just sitting in the middle. _**Rose, do you want me to get the door, **_Lissa sent through the bond. I nodded my head. She returned from answering the door, with Christian, in her arm. He had his signature smirk in his face.

"So this is the famous, Rose Hathaway's bedroom. I feel so honored." He gave a bow. While, Lissa and I laughed as he continued bowing at us.

"Good one, Christian," I said as he sat down on a green chair, which was in my room on the far side of the room right by the corner. He was looking around, taking in the scenery, or well the lack of. "So what are you doing here, if you don't mind me asking?"

"I have good news for both of you." What good news, could he possibly have? "Tomorrow night, all three of us, are invited to Tasha's, for the week. Rose, you don't have to work when you're there. They found a replacement, so you two girls can have some fun."

I looked at Lissa; she had a smile on her face. Then, my phone rang. But it stopped after one ring, but a second after, I received a text message. _**Rose meets me at Charlie's Italian Restaurant in an hour**_. - Love Adrian. Charlie's was the most exclusive Italian restaurant in court. There you had to dress up.

"I'm going to Charlie's."

"What do you mean," Christian said.

"Adrian told me to meet him there."

"Rose. Do you want me to help you get ready," Lissa said. She was sitting on his lap. He had his slender arms around her perfectly slender waist.

"Yes, that would be great."

"I think I should let you two alone for this. I'm going to go." Christian gently gave Lissa a kiss on her lips. She came over to me, as he left my bedroom. "See you, guy's latter." He yelled to us before he left my apartment for good.

I went into my closet, with Lissa trailing behind me. I had two nice dresses, in the shade of blood red, which I know Adrian will love me in. One dress went a little bit under my knees, had short ruffle sleeves, and a v-neck plunge. It dampened down my curves a little, but it was still elegant for the restaurant. The second, dress was my favorite, but it was more for the clubs. It was strapless, blood red hand stitched silk, with a black cloth belt that went under my breasts'. This dress showed off all my curves.

I held up both of them to her, "Which one." She grabbed both of them from me. She gently laid them down on the bed.

"Rose, get a shower. When you're done I will have the perfect outfit for you." She had a smile on her face. She pulled out her phone, as I shut the bathroom door. "You have twenty minutes," she yelled threw the door.

After my shower, I had a fluffy white towel wrapped around my hair, with a matching fluffy white robe and slippers. I walked out of my nice steamy bathroom, to my room, when I was surprised with what I saw. With Lissa, was another friend of mine, Mia? I ran over to her, and gave her a bear hug. She hugged me back.

"How are you, Mia?"

"I'm good. So let me guess, last minute date." She had the same smirk that Lissa had on her face.

"So let's get you all dolled up." Lissa gently pulled me to the hard back chair.

Lissa worked on my hair, while Mia did my makeup. Mia, recently was enemies' with us cause of a boy, but then we became good friends with her. She's only a year younger than us. But know, she lives' with Lissa. It was recently found out that, she's Lissa's younger sister, her biological sister. Apparently Mia's adoptive parents adopted her from a shady business's man; when she was a year old.

After the adoption was settled, the man dropped off the face of the planet, never to be seen again. Since he was not found her, adopted father was sent to jail, he later committed suicide to be with his dead wife. Since he was there, and Mia was royal and underage, she had to move in with Lissa. Since Mia was born, her birth parents had a saving's account for her and her older siblings'. When Mia was one, she was taken in the middle of the night. Now Lissa has full custody of her.

"Rose, you may open your eyes now," Mia said. They pulled the sheet off of the mirror, which was hanging on my wall, right behind my oak dresser. I was shocked at what they did. Lissa curled my hair letting it flow down my back. She clipped a big fake red daisy, to the left side of my hair. Mia used all natural make-up for my skin tone. She applied a small amount of glitter red eye shadow, also long lasting ruby red lip stain.

"Rose. Here's your outfit. Hurry gets changed." Lissa quickly handed me my dress. She had it enclosed in a giant black bag designed to keep nice clothes safe. She also handed me a box that I don't know what was in it. Although it was a shoebox so I hoped it was shoes.

I went into my bathroom, opening the dress bag, to reveal the strapless gown. I hoped I wasn't too fancy for tonight. I slipped on the dress, it was a little bit tight, but otherwise it was fine. Inside, of the shoebox was a pair of black, four inch high heels that showed off your toes. On the top of the shoes was a heart shaped fake red gemstone. I came out of the bathroom. Their eyes widen in awe.

"Thanks! But is this too much. I mean we're only going out for dinner." I looked in the mirror self-conscious. I had to admit that this was going to be a wonderful night.

"That's what this is for." Mia held up a black, short sleeve sweater that just covered up my chest. But I left the front open. It completed the outfit, making it more suitable for going to a restaurant.

"I have five minutes to get there." I put my wallet and keys, in a small shiny red clutch purse that Lissa bought me for my eighteenth birthday. We left my apartment and went our separate ways.

Out in front, of the restaurant, stood Adrian with a boutique of red rose's flowers. He was wearing a black Armani suit with a silk green button down shirt. He looked so devastatingly handsome. I was close to him, when he looked up, my shoes gave me away. They were bad for sneaking upon.

"Rose you look, stunningly sexy." He brought his lips to mine. The kiss was nice an innocent, until it started getting heavy. At that minute, I know he was my soul mate, even if the Moroi's don't like it. "I brought these for you. But I think you look much better."

"No, you look really handsome, really, dashing." He kissed my forehead, giving me a small chuckle.

"Let's go. We have a table saved for us." He led me into the restaurant. All the while he had his arm around my waist. I snuggled into his side. He held me closer. We walked to the outside seating area. There were ten tables there. Only two were filled with couples.

The waitress, lead us to the first table. The table was round, with a white tablecloth, and several red glittered candles. We sat down, starring each other in the eyes. His eyes showed lust, love, and hunger. But the hunger, wasn't for food, it was for me.

For dinner he had a medium done stake with thinly sliced potatoes. For me, I had chicken with pasta, and garlic bread. For dessert he ordered two thick slices of black forest cake. When it was brought to the table, I had to find out if he wanted kids with me or not. But first I had to take a small bite of chocolaty goodness. I moaned, teasing him a little bit. It worked. He visible gulped, his emerald green eyes going wide, as he roamed my body. But he manages to keep his gaze on my face.

"Adrian, I have a question for you."

"Yes, what it is." His eyes never left my body as I spoke.

"Do you think about having children one day?"

"I ..."

"Adrian!"

We both looked up, to see a small Moroi woman with long black hair, and grayish blue eyes. She was running toward us from across the street, where there was a small park. "Adrian, who is she?" I was a little annoyed with her showing up, running our date.

"She's Kelly Lazar, my ex-girlfriend from two years ago." By the time he answered. This girl, Kelly, showed up at our table.

"Adrian, guess what! I'm pregnant with your child! A month exactly, isn't that good news!"

My world came crashing down that second. I looked at him. His mouth was open, showing his fangs that he normally kept hidden. I looked in his eyes, they held fear. I thrower fifty dollars on the table and left, I ran in the opposite direction of my apartment. I ran to Lissa's house. Outside her front door, I checked through the bond. Mia, Christian, and Lissa were watching the Simpson movie. The part where they went to Alaska and Homer placed the map on the windshield. I knocked on her door. She opened it a second latter.

"Can I come in," I asked while he tears flowed down my face.

"Rose. Yes come in, tell me what wrong. What happened?" She led me to the living room, and I sat, in-between the two sisters.

"Rose, what's wrong?" Christian asked. Sometimes he treated me like his younger sister.

"Rose, tell us what wrong. Is it the baby," Lissa said out loud. Great, I thought sarcastically. Mia and Christian now know that I'm pregnant. I'm sorry, Rose, she said through the bond.

"You're pregnant!" both Mia and Christian yelled.

"Yes, I'm pregnant. But that isn't why I'm crying."

"Well can you tell us," Christian said.

"The girls known that I was going on a date, with Adrian. Well everything was fine, until dessert came. I questioned him, if he ever wanted kids. He wasn't able to answer. A woman named, Kelly Lazar, called his name, and ran over to us."

I had a tissue in my hands, wiping my eyes. "She told him that she is pregnant with his child. After that, I thrower a fifty on the table, and left that place, I went straight here."

"That asshole! He cheated on you! What's wrong with him," Christian ran a hand through his short black hair, as he said that.

"Rose, were here for you. Anything you might need. I will do it for you," Lissa said.

"Yes. I will too," Mia said.

"The same with me," Christian added.

"Thanks guys. But I have two things to ask you," I said, but my nerves were showing since I stuttered a bit.

"Okay. Well what are they," Lissa said.

"If it is okay that I spend the night. I don't want to be alone, tonight. I was also wondering if we can leave early tomorrow." My head was down, as the tears slowed up a bit.

"Yes, Rose. Your family, you have a room here, always. We can see about leaving early in the morning." Lissa moved over, from where she was sitting, and gave me a tight hug. "Guy's I'm going to take her upstairs." She gently pulled my hand. I stood up, almost falling over in the process. She wrapped, her arm around my waist, I was now close to her height with my shoes on. Her house had four bedrooms. One for her and Christian, one for Mia, they had one for me, also one that was a plain old guest room.

When we reached my room, I went straight to the bed. "Lissa, what am I going to do?" I put my face in my hands. I didn't know that she came over to me. She took my hands away from my face. Her piercing jade green eyes boarded into mine. Through the bond, I could tell that she had sympathy for me, but she was furious with Adrian.

"Rose, everything will be fine. We have your back, on whatever you decide to do with the baby." She gave me a long shirt and small shorts to put on. I went into the bathroom and changed. Afterwards, I opened the door; she came in and sat down on the lid of the toilet. I started washing my face.

"I'm going to keep the baby, but I have no idea whether I should tell Adrian. I mean since he got a pretty Moroi woman pregnant at the same time. Why would he ever want to be a part of my child's life?"

"Rose, I think you should sleep on it for now. You have been through enough, you can decide on what to do latter."

"Yes, I can do that, thank you. You're such a good friend. I don't know what I would do without you."

"It's okay, now I think it is time for you to get some sleep."

We went back to the bedroom, just as the doorbell rang. Rose, its Adrian, Lissa said through the bond. Then, we peaked down the railing and saw Christian opening the door.

"Adrian, what are you doing here," Christian said, with venom in his voice.

"Where's, Rose. I have to talk to her," Adrian said.

"She's here, but I don't think she wants to talk to you," Mia said as she came up the steps.

"Please, I love her. I can't lose her," Adrian pleaded. It broke my already broken heart.

"No. I don't think so."

"Please, just let me talk to her," Adrian's voice was getting louder.

I had to talk to him. I was about to walk down the steps, until I felt a female hand on my shoulder. It was, Lissa. She shook her head.

"I have to," I whispered to her.

"Okay. But be careful," she whispered back to me.

I walked down, to see Adrian on his knees in front of Christian. By the time, I moved to the last step. I started to saying, "Adrian." Or more liked whispered it, but he still heard. His head snapped towards me. He had tears in his eyes. That was the first time I ever saw him cry. "Let's talk outside."

We walked around the side of the house. In Lissa's yard, there was a porch swing under a large oak tree. I sat down, and placed my bare feet under me. Adrian just stood in front of me, but I didn't look at him.

"Rose, I don't know what happened." He sighed, and walked towards me. "Please look at me." I did, he was now also crying. "I swear, I never meant to hurt you."

I was now pissed, "Never meant to hurt me!" I yelled at him. "Bullshit! You cheated on me. How the hell will that hurt me. You also got that woman pregnant."

"Rose. I swear I wasn't doing it on purpose. I was drunk."

"Drunk, you were drinking alcohol! I thought you stopped when we started dating." My voice was low with the last words I spoke. He looked deep in my eyes.

"Rose. I swear to you, I never meant to hurt you."

"When?"

"When, what?"

"When did you get drunk, and cheated on me?"

"It was a month ago, when you guy's went to court for the week."

"So it was around the time of the trial?"

"Yes. But believe me! I'm sorry," he tried to plead with me. I just couldn't handle the stress right now. "Please, Rose. If I lose you, I will never be the same. I love you so much."

"Adrian, I need some time to think. The guys and I are going to Tasha's, for a week. When we get back I'll give you your answer, then."

"Rose, just know I will always love you." I kissed him on the cheek and walked away.

The next day, I woke up to the smell of pancakes and bacon. I thrower on a pair of dark blue jean shorts, and a light blue spaghetti strap shirt, with a pair of plain black flip flops. I looked at the alarm clock to see that it was nine in the morning, on the human time; I only had six hours of sleep. I braided my hair, before running downstairs. Everyone was in the kitchen. That included Eddie, since he is Lissa's other guardian, besides me. Alberta retired from the school when we graduated; she wanted to go back to guarding, so she's Christians.

"Good morning, Rose." Eddie gave me a friendly hug.

"Let me guess, you found out about, Adrian cheating on me?" I asked him while taking a plate of blueberry and strawberry pancakes and turkey bacon. As seeing Mia, has a thing for turkey bacon.

"Yes. Lissa told me this morning." he replied with a friendly smile. I looked at her, hoping she didn't slip about my pregnancy to him. No, Rose. I didn't let him know about the baby, Lissa though to me. "Are you alright, I hate seeing you hurt."

I gave him a friendly smile in return. "I hope so, I really do. But I'm taking it one step at a time."

"Rose, were leaving in a half an hour. I got you're, red rolling suitcase from your apartment. It's in the van with the others," Lissa said as she threw away her napkin that she used to wipe up syrup with. Then, there was a knock on the door. "Rose can you get that, please."

"Sure," I said, getting up from my seat. I was wondering who was at the front door? I was surprised to see who it was. It was my mother, the famous, Janine Hathaway. Since Mason's death we became closer, that's when I found out about my father, Abe Mazur. He looked like the knee breaking pirate mobster type of guy.

"Mom, what are you doing here?"

"I'm your replacement for the week."

"That's good, but I'm surprised. What about your charge?"

"He gave me the week off. So how are you doing?"

"I'm okay, I guess." I sighed, thinking it would be good to tell her. "But you didn't hear the news."

"What news? Are you okay since you look a little depressed?"

"Oh, that. You see, I found out that Adrian cheated on me. Not just that, but he also got the woman pregnant."

"Oh, Rose. Honey everything's going to be all right. Your strong, you will get through it."

"It's time to go," Christian said. We left for the court's airport. The plane was only three hours, seeing as she lives in the small town of Salem, Massusschetts. For the three hours in the plane I fell asleep, laying my head on Eddie's muscular shoulder.

"Rose, it's time to wake up?" I didn't know who was calling my name. I was half asleep. "Rose, where here," I opened my eyes to see the brown ones of my friend Eddie's.

From the plan, it was an hour drive to Tasha's house. When she took Dimitri away from me, I found out that he was just a fling. We arrived at their house, which had white siding, a medium sized white picket fence. The front of her house had some colorful flower bushes. In seconds all of us were out of the van, with Christian knocking on her door, which was the only color that was not white.

She opened the door. "I thought use would be here later. Oh well. Come in." She showed us her house and put us in rooms. Lissa and Christian, where sharing his old room. Eddie had his own, Alberta and my mother shared, Mia and I shared a room. When we got settled in, all of us were downstairs, and out in their backyard. They had a pool, all of them had on their baiting suits, except for my mother and Alberta.

"Rose. Why are you so down," Tasha asked me. All of the women, were playing Uno, on her picnic table. "Why isn't Adrian here?" With his name and the stupid hormones', I broke down. "Did I say something wrong?"

"No Aunt Tasha," Christian said. The boys were out of the pool in the matter of seconds. They were giving me weird looks. Probably wondering why I'm crying in public. "She dumped Adrian."

"Rose, you will be fine. He was just a boy," Tasha said, trying to lighten the mood a bit.

"It's more to it than that," Lissa said.

"Can you tell us? Because I think that I'm missing the bigger picture," Eddie said.

"I guess, I will tell you. But first, I need use to promise, you won't say anything to anyone. Especially Adrian," I looked at them individually, they nodded their heads. "Okay it was the day; I went for the results of the after graduating guardian testing..."

"So is that why you looked like a zombie," Eddie said.

"It's a part of it. A major part," Most of them had shown signs of confusion on their faces except for Lissa, Christian, and Mia. "I had an unexpected surprise with the blood test. The doctor told me that I was pregnant."

"Your pregnant," my mother asked me. She was concerned not pissed, which surprised me. "But what's the part with Adrian?"

"Later that same day, he took me to Charlie's. I just asked him if he ever wanted kids, except the question was never answered. We were eating on the outside section. Across from there was a small walking park. A woman with black hair and grayish blue eyes. She was a Moroi, and a royal one at that." buy this the tears stopped and the disguise rolled off of me. "She ran over to him, she blurted out that she was pregnant with his child."

When I was finished all their faces showed shock. On the sixth day of our trip, Tasha gave us the news, she and Dimitri were also expecting. We were, now back at the royal Moroi court. I walked in my small apartment. I went straight for the bed.

I woke up with knocking at my door. I opened it to reveal a teenager Moroi guy with blond hair and hazel eyes. "Rose Hathaway this is for you." He handed me a large orange envelope. I gave him a ten dollar tip. I opened it wondering what it might be. I fell to my knees. No, I told myself. This can't be happening. I sent over a message to Lissa to come over, I couldn't take it anymore; I had to get out of here. I quickly threw my clothes in two suit cases. By the time I was done, Lissa ran in my room with my father on her heels. I didn't even know he was here.

"Rose. What's wrong," Lissa asked while she caught her breath.

"I can't stay here; I need to get out before I go insane."

"But why," she had the look of confusion on her face.

"A teenage boy who just delivered this." I held up tonight's newspaper. On the page was Adrian and Kelly, they were, hand-in-hand. She was smiling ridicule big. The headline said: Kelly Lazar and Adrian Ivashkov are engaged to be married after their first child is born.

"Rose, everything will be fine." Lissa placed her hand on my shoulder. My father picked up the news' paper clipping.

"Why would he get married, if he's going out with you?" My father questioned, he must have not known what happened.

"He cheated on me with her. But he got both of us pregnant at the same time," I said, and he looked furious.

"I think, I'll pay him a visit," my father said with such venom. It scared the crap out of me. Even know that I hate Adrian right now, I still can't see him hurt.

"No, please. It's already done." I paused a minute to think, of what I should say. "I just can't be here watching him with her. I haven't been through enough this past week? Plus, the queen now got what she wants. So what more can they already do to me." I paused; think of what the Moroi queen can still do to me. Then, the light went off in my mind. "What if she finds out that I'm pregnant and Adrian's the father? What if she takes my baby away from me? If that would happen, I would die, and..." I was stopped from my rant with Lissa shaking me lightly.

"Rose, calm down," she told me reassuringly, as she held me in a tight hug. "Well move out of court, away from the queen. Then, maybe we can both go to college."

"But where, Lissa, I mean that would be great," I said.

"I have an idea," my father said. He was very quiet, most of the talk. "I have a castle that was passed down throughout my ancestors; soon it will belong to, Rose. It's in Turkey; also theirs an American accredit college fifteen minutes away from there. Since I spend most of my time in my place in Russia, if uses want, use can move in there." That was a pretty good idea.

"How good is their college?" Lissa questioned him.

"It's smaller, then Lehigh, student wise, not the actual building size. Also, the school has a better educational study group," he finished.

"Can we please go there?" I asked using my puppy dog eyes on him.

"Rose," he sighed, running a hand through his perfect hair. I inherited my perfect hair color from him, but I received my mom's curliness from her. "Yes, use can live there. But now use got to figure out how to get the queen to let Lissa move with, if she wants to that is."

"I don't care, as long as I have, Rose, as my best friend," Lissa said. I went over to her and gave her a hug. She hugged me back just as tightly. "I have a plan." She gave us a smile. "Let's talk to her now, but first Rose, you should wash your face.'

"I think your right." I went into the bathroom to wash my face. My eyes were bloodshot and puffy. I had a tear-stain running down my cheeks. Ten minutes passed, I came out of the bathroom, to see Lissa sitting on the edge of the bed. She looked up at me, smiling. I noticed that Abe left my room. I was going to ask her where he went, but Lissa bet me to it.

"He went to go see someone. He told me to tell you, when we're done talking to the queen, to all him immediately." I nodded my head at her.

She grabbed my arm. Leading me all the way to, the queen's meeting room. We went to the receptionist, who was a Moroi woman? She was in her lat fifty's, with black hair with white strands mixing in, making her look like Quelle De'Veal. She had small purple reading glasses on. Her name tag had Shelby Anderly. "Can, I help you?"

"I'm Vasilisa Dragomir, and this is Rosemarie Hathaway," she pointed at me. "We have an appointment to meet with her in a half an hour." Lissa explained politely.

"Take a seat in the waiting room; she'll be with you shortly." She pointed in the direction of the waiting area. This wasn't a normal waiting area, with hard plastic chairs in horrible colors, and stacks of assorted outdated magazines missing pages. There were several black, fluffy leather sofas, off to the side; there was a small vendor that sold assorted beverages, and mixed light healthy snacks. The floor was made of what looked like to be black marble, with swirls of red mixed in. Lissa grabbed herself a small hot chocolate, while she handed me an orange juice. My mom met up with us.

"What are you doing here? I thought you, would have left by now?" She looked just as surprised as we did.

"I would have, but I have to meet with the queen in ten minutes," she looked nervous for some reason. Wait ten minutes that also when we meet with her too.

"Hold on. Are you positive, you have the time correct? That's when we meet her?"

"Yes. That's the right time, Rose. Are you in trouble?"

"No, not that I know of, but I don't know someone could have put the blame on me."

"Vasilisa, and both guardian Hathaway's, you may enter. The queen's waiting for you," Shelby Anderly said. She also had the queen's office door opened for us.

The queen, Tatiana, was sitting behind her large oak desk. She had her hand folded on several loose leaf papers. "Vasilisa, Janine, Rose," She said my name with such disgust. "Please have a seat." We all sat down on a very comfortable couch, she began to talk again. "Vasilisa, why did you need to speak with me, on such a short notice?"

"You're Majesty, I wanted you to know that I have declined your offer about going to Lehigh."

Tatiana looked generally shocked. "Well, then what college do you plan on going to, the next queen, which will be you, at least needs to attend a four-year college."

"Yes, I'm still going to college. Just not to Lehigh. I'm planning on going to St. Catherine's (made up college name.) college in Turkey. It has small class size, but better teachings. That area has less Strigoi then Bethlehem, your Majesty." Lissa spoke to her with a whole lot of confidence. I mentally added, also away from you.

"Hmm, yes that would be good for you. We won't start your queenly training for a year and a half. So now I have some news for Rose, good and bad." She smiled at me, but it didn't seem friendly. "Well I'm sorry that Adrian cheated on you. Well at least he's going out with a beautiful royal Moroi..." the door abruptly burst open. All the guardians were in attack mode until they saw who it was. I know who it was, the moment he talked.

"Aunt Tatiana, what is the meaning of this, I don't love her. I love, Rose. Not Kelly," Adrian said. He saw me sitting next to Lissa. He had bags under his eyes. "Rose, I love you. I hope one day we can be together."

Why is this happening to me? Man I loved him so much. "Adrian, you got her pregnant, which means you will get married to her. Uses are both royal, who is pregnant, with a royal baby. Their parents will be married. I'm sure Rose understands." I nodded my head, if I opened my mouth I probably would have blurted out that I was pregnant too. But that won't matter since I'm just a plain Dhampir, and she's a Moroi. "Adrian, I think you should sit down, and be quiet." she told him. He nodded and sat down on one of the leather couches that were against the wall. "So back to what I was going to tell you Rose, But first which news do you want to hear first?"

"I choose the bad news first, your Majesty." I was polite, but she was just a stuck up old bitch.

"Good, choice, First off you're not Vasilisa guardian anymore." Wait what.

"Excuse me, but what do you mean, she's not my guardian any more, your Majesty." Lissa asked her. Be careful, I thought. Through the bond, I could tell she was beyond pissed.

"It's exactly what I said. I find her not dedicated of protecting you. So now, Janine, here will be replacing Rose. Now for the good news, you still are friends with Vasilisa. Since I can't band her from seeing you." The queen was now happy with herself.

"But, you're Majesty, who will I guard then?" I asked her. She had an evil glint in her eyes that I didn't like. How worse can this get.

"No one," she said. "Nobody wants you, which is why you have two choices. One is a filling job and as a sectary, and the second opposition is well you can always be a blood whore," I flinched when she said blood whore.

"Well you see your majesty. If I can't be Vasilisa guardian, then I will quit," I said my face was behind the guardian mask that took me years to train. To say she was shocked would be an understatement. She showed pure happiness.

"Well then the meetings over with," she said. Lissa, Adrian, my mom, and I walked out of her office.

"Rose, can I talk to you, please," Adrian said as he stepped in front of me.

I looked at him, and decided that I needed closer. "Fine, what do you want to talk to me about?" I had on my guardian mask up. I was happy to see him, I still loved him, but I was sad not to be with him.

"Rose. Why did you quit? It's not like you get Lissa another time," Adrian asked me.

"Well, I need to do things for me. One, I will be able to put myself first. Two, I won't have to guard a royal snob. Three, I decided I don't want to live at court anymore," I said with some sarcasm that I could muster up. Now was the first day that I felt a little like my old self, before I got pregnant.

"Rose, is this just because you have seen the newspaper clipping. It's not like I have a choice," he said.

"Yes, you did. One you should have never cheated on me. Two, I gave you my virginity, but you used me like trash. Three, I should have known better, you're like any other royal. I guess I should have never fallen in love. But the funny part to all of this, I think I will always love you. But this is a goodbye."

He had tears in his eyes. But the funny thing was I poured my heart out to him. "I will always, love you." I spoke as low as I passed him by. I met Lissa and my parents outside the building.

"Rose, I'm so sorry. Especially after everything you, been through," she said reassuringly.

"No, it's okay. But what are we going to do now," I said to them.

"That's the easy part. I filled in the Mia and Christian, while uses were talking with the queen. They both agreed, there packing their clothes as we speak," Abe said.

Lissa went with my mom to pack her things. My father went with me. He had people move my stuff for me. Five hours passed and we were on the flight over to Turkey.

**FOUR MONTHS PREGNANT**

Two months have passed since we moved to Turkey. I never believed I would be living in such beauty. The castle had fifty bedrooms, ten was the staff's plus some guardians, they were on the first floor. The second and third floors both have twenty each. They were separated ten on one side, then the massive staircase and elevator, then ten on the other side. The second and third floors both had ten bathrooms each, six in rooms, then the other four weren't. The second floor, one side was Abe's and my mom, they started to date again, and then the other side is the guests. The third floor was Lissa's and mine's. I had the ten above the guest rooms; Lissa had the ten above my parents' section. At this month, I found out that I was pregnant with twins. The doctor told me, what I was going to have a girl and a boy. I already picked out their names, but I haven't told anyone yet.

**EIGHT MONTHS PREGNANT**

I was in labor early. I had been for the past twenty hours, until I gave birth.

"Rose. What are you going to name them?" Lissa asked me.

"Can't you tell," I had the smile on my face. When I first went into labor, Lissa was able to feel the pain, too. That's when our bond became two-ways.

"No, I'm exhausted, and I wasn't the one to give birth," Lissa said. She was holding my daughter, and Christian was holding my son.

"Rose, what are you naming them," my mom asked me.

"Okay, hold your horses." she looked at me like I was crazy, so I laughed. "My daughter's name is Samara Jasmine Hathaway." She had my hair color, which is a darkish brownish-black with curls, and his emerald green eyes. "My son's name is Damon Mason Hathaway." He had my brown eyes, but he had Adrian's light brown straight hair.

"Damon and Samara, nice names, let me guess, you got Damon's name from Vampire diaries," Christian said.

"Yes, I did." I hoped they would say yes to what I was thinking. Lissa gave me a confused look. "Lissa, Christian I have to ask you. Do you want to be their godparents?" I looked at them. Christian was in shock, but Lissa was extremely happy.

"Yes, Rose. We will be happy to be their god parents," Lissa said. Christian nodded slowly.

"Okay, guys visiting hours are over. So let's give this new mommy some rest," a nurse named Brea said.

"Bye, Rose," they said at the same time. I held the twins, they were both beautiful.

I kissed the tiny foreheads, "Welcome to the world, my angles." December fifteenth, would be the day I remember forever.

**TWO MONTHS PASSED**

The twins are exactly two months old. Everybody adores them. A month after I had them, Tasha gave birth to her and Dimitri's son; Greg Belikov. He had Tasha's blue eyes, with Dimitri's brown hair, and was the perfect mixture of the two. When Tasha was three months pregnant with him, they got married, and our now living in Russia. A few houses down from where Dimitri's family lives.

_**Rose, you have to see this, **_Lissa sent me through the bond. She was at the Moroi royal court, which was located in Pennsylvania, with Christian and there, several guardians. I went in her head since the twins just fell asleep five minutes ago, the perfect time to check on her. Lissa, what going on, I replied to her. Hoping there wasn't an attack.

"Kelly Lazar is on trial, for lying to a royal Moroi about being the father. When he slept with you over three years ago. For using compulsion on the queen, and looking up personal medical fills that are supposed to be confidential, also running the future of a young promising guardian, who I liked a lot," the queen said. She was in the courtroom, sitting next to the judge. The judge looked at this Kelly and shook her head.

"What's your verdict," the judge said as she looked at the jury.

"Guilty," the grand jury said all at once.

_**What the fuck is going on, Lissa?**_ I thought to her. Why I needed to hear this, I screamed to myself. Lissa mentally chuckled to herself.

_**Rose, he never cheated on you. Her baby is a Dhampir, while they are both Moroi. I did a little research. She worked as a nurse, with the doctor who saw you. She was trying to get Adrian back**_. Her thoughts stunned me to the core.

**NINE MONTHS PASS**

**ADRIAN'S** P.O.V

It's been seventeen months since I've seen her. Seventeen months since I kissed her beautiful lips. Seventeen months since I heard her say I will always love you. Seventeen months since my world came crashing down like Lego's. In those seventeen months, I've learned that I can't live without her. She was my world, my soul, my life.

I was currently in a private plane with my aunt, who is the Moroi queen; also I'm her favorite nephew. My parents, who are tagging along since we never have been to Turkey. With our guardians, I now have one, Stan Alto. I saved his life, so now he is shadowed kissed to me. Since he was able to feel my emotions, he knew I have been depressed, so he told the queen. I remember the day perfectly. I was lying down, in my bed, at my parents' house at the royal court. I was in a pair of sweatpants, and a man's graphic t-shirt that was red. Rose's favorite color, I sighed, running a hand through my messier hair, I didn't even bother to actually style it today. In my hand was a picture of us. We were both asleep, and Lissa though it would be a good picture. We were at Lissa apartment; we fell asleep on her couch. We were holding on to each other for dear life. I had a huge smile on my face, so did she? My leg was wrapped around her small waist, pulling her closer to me. Then, there was a knock on my bedroom door.

"Adrian, can I come in," my aunt asked.

"Sure," I replied effortless.

The door opened, she was the only one that entered my room. Her six guardians stayed downstairs. She sat down, on the leather desk chair that I never used. Rose wound of said it was a waste of money. All I was able to think about was my dear sweet, Rose.

"Adrian, guardian Alto, told me that you are depressed. Why's that, you should be happy that we got Kelly away from you."

"It's not that, well she is the reason, why I'm like this." I sighed, what could I say to her. "I miss Rose. I know you never liked our relationship, but I love her, I still do. I hate that I can't win her back. But I don't even know where she is."

"Adrian. I think, I know what I said about the two was not true. It you love her and you're happy. I'm happy. But I can't see you like this, so get packed and a shower, your coming to Turkey with us. You're going to try to win her heart back."

"Wait, why Turkey."

"She lives with her father. Plus I'm going to be teaching, Vasilisa some queenly duties. Before the winter ball, this will also be in Turkey this year."

I was brought out of my thoughts with the pilot started to saying, "welcome, to Turkey, you arrived at our destination."

There was a limo there for us; we got in while the guardians loaded our luggage in the trunk. The ride there was only a couple of minutes, until we reached to an old looking castle. We headed out of it and knocked on the doors. Hoping that I will see my Rose.

**ROSE'S P.O.V**

The twins are eleven months old. Samara still has his emerald green eyes. At birth she had blackish-brown hair, it turned lighter than mine, but she still has the curls. Damon's appearance stayed the same, though he has been getting bigger and gaining some weight. Luckily they haven't started walking yet. It was a Saturday, and I had the day off since I own the store. I called it A&S's. I sell children's clothes, snacks, and other items. I own three stores, one in Russia, and two in Turkey. They sell item's like crazy. Today I was in the playroom; it was the next room over from the living room. In there was Tasha, Greg, the twins, and I; were playing together.

"So, Rose how are the twins doing," Tasha asked. Since our kids are a month apart, she also went into business with me. She runs the ones in Russia, with Dimitri's sisters.

"They have been great, at least they don't walk yet," I said.

"I agree, especially since they're dhampirs."

"Rose, we have a problem," Lissa said as she came into the room. She was four months pregnant. I was in a good mood so I made a joke.

"Lissa, are you positive that your won't be expecting twins." I tried to cover up my laugh, but it was impossible.

"No, Rose. I made sure; when I got pregnant that it was only one." She gave a light laugh.

"Well that's good then," I said. She gave a smile. "So what's the problem?"

"Oh, yeah. The queen's coming here and spending the month," she said casually.

Oh, god. I thought. "When will she be here? Is Adrian going to be with her? Will they see that his eyes are the same as Samara's eyes, how they are alike. Oh god, what will happen if they find out, and take them from Me." my breathing became slightly erratic.

"Rose everything will be fine," Lissa gave me a hug. She sent calming emotions through the bond. I loved this bond. "Have you recently used the darkness?"

"No, Lissa. There haven't been any Strigoi attacks around here." Since our bound is now, two-ways, I can use spirit's darkness. I don't have to leave my house to kill them. I can tell when their three hundred feet near me in any direction.

"Rose." Tasha called me back to reality. She pointed her figure to my daughter and her son. Lissa was filming them. Samara and Greg were playing together with a baby toy. He moved closer to her, and gave her a slobbery kiss on the cheek. She just baby giggled at him.

"Awe," the three of us said. Then, Christian entered the room, by stepping over the safety gate.

"Seriously, are you women awing over babies. How predictable," he said with a smirk on his face. He leaned over and gave Lissa a kiss on the cheek. Then, he sat down next to Damon, pushing him around in a circle. "So, I heard the queen is coming here."

"You will to when your little one arrives. Yes, I did hear the news; Lissa told us a couple of minutes before you came in." I had my own smirk on my face. "Also since your pushing my son in a circle, if he gets sick you're cleaning it up," I said in a serious tone, he paled a little, and then Lissa laughed.

"You think, she's serous," she said. Lissa why did you ruin my fun, I thought to her. "I had to, Rose. I can't see him any paler." she casually shrugged her shoulders. Mia popped in with drinks, for her and Lissa. The doorbell rang, making me freeze. Rose, everything will be fine, I told myself. I was sitting on a bean bag chair, right by the large window. I turned my head, so I was able to see outside. Parked in front of the house was a limo.

"Welcome to Turkey. You're Majesty, Lord and Lady Ivashkov and young lord Ivashkov." my father greeted them at the front door, which was made with cherry wood. "Please come in, it's quite cold outside." Crap! Adrian must be with them.

Dimitri popped his head through the door. "Tasha it's time to go," she picked up Greg with her.

"By guys," she said. Lissa and Christian followed them out of the playroom. It was either to say goodbye to them or hello to our new guests. Or maybe both, Christian were the last one to leave.

"Have you seen Samara," I asked Mia.

"No," she said, while she was playing with Damon. She was nowhere in the playroom. I checked the next room, which is the living room. She was quickly crawling behind Christian. I picked her up, and then I gently tapped Christian's shoulder. He jumped a foot in the air.

"Next time close the gate," I told him. He nodded his head in understanding. Oh, crap. All three older Ivashkov were here, but I was only staring at Adrian. He looked the same, as I remembered, except he had dark circles under his eyes. He was also starring, at me. I looked over and saw Dimitri and Tasha were about ready to leave. But I couldn't pass up the opportunity to make fun of him.

"Hey Belikov," I yelled, he stopped in his tracks. He turned around, as well as Tasha.

"Yes."

"Watch your boy next time," I said. He had the look of confusion on his face. Tasha and Lissa slightly snickered, knowing what I was about to do.

"Why?"

"Don't you think he's too young to kiss girls?"

"Why, Rose. Did he give you a kiss?" He said, while I heard a growl coming from Adrian's direction. Why the hell he is growling, I thought. _**He's in love with you, **_Lissa said through the bond.

"No not me. He kissed my baby girl." Lissa went over to him and showed him the footage, he laughed with the others.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAMIR: EVERYTHING BELONGS TO Richelle Mead, except the story line.**

**Chapter 2**

**Rose POV**

We were all standing in the lounge, except for the Belikov's. Most of the grown up were talking about unimportant stuff that I didn't need to know, and didn't care about. I was still staring at Adrian, he was doing the same, and he didn't even blink once.

"Daddy," Samara said, as she had her arms out reaching towards Adrian. I froze on the spot, so did he? She looked at him, with a huge smile on her face, showing her front four, baby teeth; two on the top and the two on the bottom. "Daddy, daddy," She repeated again, but in a whining tone. That was the first word she said.

"Daddy," Damon followed, his sister. With the same first words and the reaching out for him, now everyone was staring at us. Lissa had her mouth hanging open.

_**Rose, they just talked**_, Lissa thought to me. She was shocked, but also happy.

**Yes they did, **I replied nervously.

_**You're going, to have to tell him now, he's not that stupid. She has his eyes, too. Not that many people have his eyes. He also deserves to know**_, she thought.

Damn it! She was right. I sighed, opening my mouth to explain to him. Then, there was a stabbing pain in my lower abdomen, signaling me that there was Strigoi, in the empty boarded warehouse that has no sunlight coming through.

**Lissa, tap Christian on the shoulder, Strigoi's our out front. There are a lot of them, hurry tells him to grab the babies, **I said in a panic. She did, and he quickly took them from my arms. He knew the signs, right away.

I tilted my head back, letting my long hair flow freely down my back in waves. The darkness drifted out of my body, towards the surrounding Strigoi, that stood in the basement in a circle. They were surrounding a young Moroi girl. The darkness twirled around the strigoi's neck, to the point that they were decapitated in an instant. I opened my eyes, to see all the shocked expressions, on the guests.

"Moroi woman trapped in the old abandoned warehouse down the street," I said before I passed out into darkness.

A few hours later I woke up, in my bed, with a hand squeezing mine. I looked over to my right to see Adrian sitting on the edge of the bed. He had his head in his other hand looking down at the floor.

"Rose what happened?"

"Do you mean the darkness?" He sighed and ran a hand through his brown messy hair.

"Yes. What happened before you passed out?"

"Our bond is two ways; it has been for the past eleven months." I looked him in the eyes when before I continued talking to him. "It can happen to anyone's bond, when they go through natural pain; that can't be healed."

"What type of natural pain?"

"Childbirth is a natural pain. Lissa's and my bond happened then."

"Okay. But what happened before you passed out. I know there is more to it."

I sighed. "Since our bond became two ways, I can use spirit's darkness, to fight Strigoi's. I don't even have to be near them, and I can tell when they, are three-hundred feet away from me." I thought if I should tell him anymore, but it would be useful for him to know. "There were several Strigoi around in the nearest abandonment warehouse. They were surrounding a young Moroi girl."

He looked at me with wide eyes. "But how was I able to see the darkness swirling around you?"

"You're a spirit user. You can see it in my aura. I guess it just comes out from there." I shrugged my shoulders; I didn't have the exact answers to how, or why.

"That could be the case," he said.

I took in a deep breath. "I have something to tell you."

He moved closer to me. He places his right hand on my left one and gave it a gentle squeeze. His emerald green eyes, boarded into my brown ones, it was like he could see into my soul. "Sure you can tell me anything."

I closed my eyes, gaining up the mental strength to tell him. I reopened me eyes, to find that he was closer to me. My cheeks flushed a light pink, as I thought about him being that close to me.

"Samara and Damon, are you children." I blurted out in one breath.

In his eyes held shock, anger, and happiness. The shock and anger I can understand, but the happiness I had no idea about. He got up from where he was sitting, and started pacing around the room, with his hands clenched into fists.

"Why, Rose? Why didn't you tell me that I have children? Were you trying to keep them from me," he said, but in his voice I could tell he was angry. I cringed, back into my seat.

"No I wasn't trying to keep them from you?" I yelled at him, as I stood up.

"Then why didn't you tell me when you were pregnant?" he demanded.

"I was going to," I said in a low voice. I never saw this side of him.

"When!" he yelled, "when they were eighteen, and adults, so you were just going to keep their childhood from me?"

"No. You remember the night you took me to Charlie's," I said, not raising my voice any higher. He nodded his head still not looking at me. "That was the day that I found out I was pregnant. I was going to tell you, right before, Kelly, unexpectedly show up and ruined our date."

He looked at me, and his face softened. He moved closer to me, as I backed up into my bedroom wall. He was now right in front of me. His hands were placed on the wall, on each side, of my head. He looked down on me. In his eyes, show love, and a lot of it.

"You could have still told me?" he said in a whisper.

"I was afraid. Terrified beyond belief, especially when Kelly said she was having your baby. I'm just a Dhampir where she is a Moroi. I thought you would be happy with her then, me."

"No, Rose I love you. Only you and no one else, I never loved her, plus her child isn't mine. You're the only one that I want to be with," he said, then placed a gentle kiss on my lips. The kiss lit up my body, and electrical current ran through my lips, after he removed his lips from mine.

"Do you want to see the kids," I said. I wasn't quite healing from the Kelly situation, so I couldn't focus with him being so close to me.

"Yes," he said, as he places his lips back on mine. I broke the kiss, as he had a pout on his face. I grabbed his larger hand in mine, and dragged him out of my bedroom, and into the twins' room, where they were wide awake.

"Daddy," they shouted together. He went over to Samara and picked her up. He gave her a kiss on the cheek. I went and grabbed Damon. For the next hour it was just us.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Vampire Academy belongs to Richelle Mead.**

**CHAPTER THREE**

**Rose POV**

"Rose," I looked over to the doorway, where Lissa stuck her head in. Her blond hair fell over her shoulders, her jade green eyes showed concern. She was wearing a long sleeve sweater dress, and shiny silver flats that went well with her silver nail polish she had on her nicely manicured hands. She decided against wearing high heels since her feet were sore.

"Yeah," I said, as I dress Samara in a light pink dress, and white dress shoes. I combed her hair back and place a butterfly clip on the left side of her head. Adrian decided he wanted to tell his parents and his great aunt, about the kids over tonight's dinner.

"Dinner is almost done," she said. I knew she was terrified that I might yell at the queen, sometime in the night. Or possibly throw a plate at her like it was an unidentified flying object on the loose.

"Thanks. I hope everything goes alright," I said in a sigh, as I placed Damon's head into his nice light green dress shirt.

"It will, Rose. You just have to wait and see. Plus I still can tell Adrian loves you, and if he does, he would obviously stick up for you. So stop stressing, it'll be fine," she said as she came over to me and hugged me.

"Thanks, Lissa. Let's go and get tonight over with," I said, as I had the kids on each of my hips.

We walked to the elevator, and went to the first floor. Everyone was standing in the living room with a small squared glass of grape brandy with ice. I was honestly surprised to see that Adrian wasn't drinking any alcohol. As soon as he spotted the twins, he came over and took Samara out of my arms. I could tell she was going to be a daddy's girl.

"Rose," he said, as he placed a kiss on my cheek. I instantly blushed, like a bright red tomato. "You look fine this evening, Little Dhampir." I was wearing a sky blue shirt sleeve sweater dress that just went below my knees. My hair was curled and pulled back into crystal clips. I had a black pair of high heel shoes that made me slightly taller.

"Thanks, so do you." He did actually. He was wearing a nice dark violet button down dress shirt and a pair of black dress pants. His hair was still the same style that he always puts it, stylishly messy. I let my eyes roam his body; I was able to tell he had gained some more muscle in his arms. He noticed me staring, all he did was smirk, and wiggled his eyebrows at me. I looked away from him with a blush on my face.

"Dinners ready," in came a voice that I knew her as a maid. She was in her late twenties, orange hair and blue eyes, she also was a Moroi. If I remember correctly her name was Alessandria Gopher, and she was not a royal, but her father is friends with mine.

We all went into the room. The queen sat at the end, and then it was Adrian's parents were on her side; and mine on the right. Mia sat down next to my mother and Eddie next to her. Lissa sat down by Adrian's mother, with Christian right next to her. Adrian sat next to Christian; I sat down next to Eddie. Samara was at the corner closer to Adrian, while Damon was also sitting at the end, but was next to me.

Half way through dinner was polite conversation that was until dessert came out which it was a chocolate peanut butter crunch cake with a scoop of vanilla ice-cream. Adrian took his unused butter knife and tapped the crystal fluted glass, trying to get everyone's attention. He looked at me and smiled, he mouthed it's time. I nodded my head.

"Mom, dad, and Aunt Tatiana," he called out to them. Once he had their attention, he continued from there. "I have some good news. Rose and I are back together; also I found out that I have kids. I'm Samara's and Damon's father. So I'm going to be there for them."

The three Ivashkov, were shocked clearly written on their faces. They broke into smiles, except for Nathan, Adrian's father. His face was red, steam was coming out of his ears, and his hands were in fists.

"How dare you! Who the hell do you think you are! Passing your children off as Adrian's, that's low, even for a stupid blood whore. Who has probably slept with the entire school. He has a promising future ahead of him, and he follows you like he is a damn lost puppy. I wonder what he sees in you," he said, as he was shaking his head. Some of his grey hair fell in front of his face.

I was sitting their shocked. I couldn't more or less alone think I was just an emotional brick wall. Adrian jumped out of his seat and came right next to me. He places his hand on my shoulder and gentle squeezed. "Don't you talk say anything about her like that? I love her! I always loved her! She was the best thing that happened to me. Just because she is a Dhampir doesn't matter to me. It is her that I only want. She has my heart and I have her heart." He gave me a small kiss on my forehead.

"Why, didn't you tell him you were pregnant?" Tatiana asked me. She was using her queen voice.

"I thought it was for the best. At that time I thought, Kelly was having his child. So I was thinking why he would want to be in my kids' life, your Majesty," I said.

"Very well then," she said.

Two hours later diner was over, and the twins were in their cribs sleeping for the night. I went into my room, and changed clothes; I put on a pair of sweat pant's and a long sleeve shirt. I left my room, and went to Mia's and Eddie's since they are together. I knocked on her door. She opened, up a minute later.

"Mia, the kids are sleeping, but I was wondering if you can watch them for an hour while I run," I said.

"Sure, since they sleep through the night," she said. I handed her the baby monitor, and ran downstairs and outside to the coldness.

Most of the time, I just run, around the perimeter of the fence, As soon as I have gotten to, the second gate, the one that was behind the house, and out of sight. I felt hand around my mouth holding a cotton cloth with something wet on it. I fell into darkness.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Vampire Academy belongs to Richelle Mead.**

**Chapter four: hostage**

I woke up, stiff and tied. I blinked several times, so my eyes could adjust to the darkness of the room. My hands were above my head, shackled to the brick wall. In three inch thick rusted chains. My feet couldn't even reach the ground, even if I tried with my tip toes.

It was useless. I was suspended on the wall, at least three feet from the ground. I was still wearing the clothes that I had on before I got kidnapped. I tried to kick the concrete wall. Thinking I might be strong enough to break a decent size hole into the wall, except, I only ended up with a sore foot, instead.

Several hours passed, as the room's only door opened. Three people came into the room. I notice one was a Dhampir, and the other two were Moroi's. Light filled the room, displaying several, and stainless steel old style operating tables. Several of them had cutting tools, and I was pretty sure they were used on recently decrease.

On the left handed side of the wall, was several old times looking stainless steel square compartments. Several of them were left open, and seemed to go several feet in the wall. They reminded me of refrigerators, used for the dead.

I glared at my captors. With them not even flinching at my uncomfortable glare. They all smiled at me, and it wasn't a friendly smile either. It was a type of smile that told me, I should beg for my life. I just mentally shrugged it off.

"How the hell are you?" I yelled at her. She seemed to be the leader. The other two guys were on each side of the door. "What the fuck, do you want?"

"Patience," the woman Moroi said, as she shook her index finger around.

"No. I want to know now!" I screeched at her.

She shook her head, amused, "Nope. I call the shots. If you don't remember you're the one who, is tied to a wall."

"Why are you doing this?" My question came out like my voice suddenly wanted to go softer.

"Simple," she replied. "You have something that I want. You took him away from me. Now you will pay."

"What did I take away from you?"

"Oh, don't play stupid," she said. "Well you might be stupid, but still don't play the part."

"You're fucking crazy," I yelled.

"No, I'm not. Sadly," she looked off in the distance. She was staring at nothingness. She had a glint in her eyes that I became so accustomed too. That looks I saw so many times in Lissa and Adrian. I gasped. She was a spirit user.

"You're a spirit user," I said in a shocked voice.

"Yes, I'm. So is Adrian," she sighed dreamily when she spoke of Adrian's name.

"You want Adrian. Is that what you want," I said.

"Yes," She replied, as if I won a million dollars. "He is the one I want. I only wanted him. But you, you! Took him away from me. He never loved me, he only loved you. So I came up with a brilliantly plan. I decided to kidnap you, and I will kill you, when the time is right. Which it will be very soon. Then, I will have Adrian, and nothing can stop me." She began to cackled, a really annoying sound that I never wanted to hear.

"Kelly," I asked shocked.

"No, my name is Avery. Kelly was my twin sister," she glared at me.

"So, why are you here and not Kelly?" I questioned her.

"She died four years ago, right after Adrian broke up with her. He ripped her heart out and stomped on it, like it never mattered. She couldn't help feeling like she was useless. She loves him for years, before they ever started going out. On a lonely night I went to her apartment, to check up on her. I couldn't find her anywhere. But I had to go to the bathroom badly, and didn't think anyone was in there. But there was, and it was horrifying. She was hanging from the ceiling, with a rope tied around her neck. Her eyes were open. They screamed help me! I wished I could have helped her, but it was too late. She had to be there for at least a couple of days. Her body was to the point where it was starting to decay, and maggots were starting to swarm around her. I didn't even know how they, came into her apartment? But they did. She left a note saying revenge me. So I got pregnant, but the only problem was I already was by a Dhampir. So when I saw you in the doctor's office, pregnant. I knew it had to be Adrian's. That was when you were going out with him, unless you cheated on him with another guy."

She sighed, and ran her hand through her hair. "I decided to go ahead with the plan. So when I saw use sitting at Charlie's, I put the plan into effect. I had the waited compel his drink, to think I slept with him a month ago. It was the first time that I did that, and surprisingly it worked. Well you know the rest," she said.

"But why me, Because of you, my children had to grow up without their father for the first eleven months. You are a crazy bitch!" I yelled.

She moved quickly over to me, slapping me across the face with her bare hand. It stung a little, I shook away the stinginess, but I recovered quickly. She went over to one of the operation tables, and crabbed a pair of freakishly large pair of rusted scissors. She quickly walked over to me, with the scissors behind her back. As if she was trying to hide the scissors from me. She had a giant smile on her face. I had a bad feeling something terrible was going to happen.

She was closer to me, too close for my personal taste. She took the scissors, with the opened end pointing to the thick strips of my workout closes, leaving my bra on. She used the scissors to cut the straps, and pulled down my shirt, tearing it off my body. She apparently had a small scalpel in her right hand. She ran her hand across my flat muscular stomach. I tried to move away from her with no success.

She brought the scalpel to my stomach, hard, drawing blood as she went deeper. I was struggling against the chains. I let out a scream, and then I looked into her eyes. She was enjoying it, way too much. She sliced another line on my stomach. Some of my blood landed on my hands, they were getting slippery, and I was almost able to get my hands free from the chain.

With my free foot, I gave one simple, but powerful kick to Avery. She stumbled backwards, as I slipped out of the shackles and landed to the floor. The men's eyes went wide with fear. I guess my reputation proceeds' came into play.

The two Dhampir men rushed over to me. I grabbed the nearest weapon, with was a broom to my right. I shoved the wooden end of the broom into the man's stomach. But not hard enough to pierce through the skin, I threw a punch to the guy number two. He staggered backwards and landed on top of Avery.

Avery regained her composer, faster than any Moroi should have, even with a large man landing on top of her. In her hand was a chainsaw, which had white pieces of dried dust on the blade. She turned it on, coming right towards me; I took the broom and shoved it into the engine. Pieces of wood flew off, and hit her right in the eye. She stumbled backwards, hitting her head on the metal operation table. She blacked out from the pain.

The slightly muscular Dhampir went into a fighting stance. "You can't fight me, little girl. I don't even think you're a guardian," he said smugly.

"I might not be a guardian, but I still have training. Plus, I have killed way more Strigoi, then anyone my age," I told him.

He lunged towards me, as I moved to the side. I did a round house kick to his head, when he wasn't looking. He dropped to the ground, and then growled at me. The other Dhampir, made his self known in the fight. He was sneaking up behind me. I turned so quickly, and dodged his punch. I kicked him where the sun doesn't shine, at the same time I punched him in the face. He landed on the ground face first.

The muscular Dhampir then landed a kick to the back of my knee. I dropped to the floor. His went to punch, came towards me, at the same time I punched him in the knee. Since I was on the ground prior, I reached him first. He landed on his backside, as his head hit the concrete with a thud. He was blacked out.

I ran over to the door, and opened it. I hopped up the steps, with my battered and bloody body. By the time I made it up the stairs, I realized I was still in my town. I was in an old abandoned mortuary, five minutes from my house. I ran out and down the road. I was near the front gate. I saw that it was light out. I quickly pushed the security box on the gate, and then I passed out into darkness.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Vampire Academy belongs to Richelle Mead.**

**CHAPTER FIVE-Questions**

**ROSE'S POV**

I woke up in my room, at my father's castle. I was glad that I was somewhere familiar. I breathed in the fresh air as arms tightened around my waist. My mind went into, panic mode. Lying beside me in bed was Adrian. I involuntary let out the breath that I was holding. He looked even better, then I remembered.

The only problem was the noticeable dark circles under his eyes. I wonder if he has been getting enough blood. I should have asked him later. His head was delicately resting on my shoulder, and his breathing was even. A small smile tugged at his lips. He was asleep and snoring like a little baby. His hair was sticking up all over the place; like he was running his hand threw his hair all night. He was wearing a grey pair of sweat pant's and a basic forest green t-shirt. He was casual, and looked rather delicious, then wearing his normal silk clothes.

I was completely memorized by his good looks that I didn't see him opening his emerald green eyes. I was lost into his eyes, when I suddenly felt his warm lips upon mine. The kiss started out as a peck, until he wanted more. I broke the kiss, gasping for breath. I looked at him, "How can you kiss me like that? I have morning breath."

He looked at me like I had three eyes, "I don't care if you had morning breath. Or that you smell because you didn't have a shower in days. I'm just so happy that you're safe, and in my arms, and not wandering around outside bleeding."

"Thank you. But I first need a shower."

I climbed out of bed, and went into my walk in closet. I crabbed an outfit before jumping in the shower. I left Adrian sitting on my bed. By the time I was done, he was also done and wearing a pair of jeans and a red t-shirt.

"Where are the kids?"

"Their downstairs eating breakfast, my parents and aunt have been hanging around them. I think that they both fell in love. They simply adore them."

"They are beautiful kids, and a handful."

"That they are. But they are also our kids."

"Yeah, they are. I think we should go downstairs. There is something I need everybody to hear."

We made our way to the dining room where everyone was sitting. Samara was sitting on Daniella lap, playing with her hair. Damon was surprisingly sitting on Adrian's fathers lap. He was feeding him yogurt, with a bright smile on his face.

They were too busy watching the twins that they didn't notice us coming in there. Lissa turned around, with a bright smile on her face. She ran over to me, enveloping me in a bear hug. "I so happy that you are okay, I wanted to heal you, but Adrian did, I didn't want to hurt my unborn child," She was crying towards the end.

I rubbed her back in a soothing gesture. "Its okay, Lissa, I'm fine now. I'm glad you didn't hear me. Thanks Adrian."

She let go of me. Then, everyone gave me a hug. Including Stan Alto, That was shocking. They handed me my kids. I had one of them on each of my knees.

"Rose. Can you tell us what happened?" Abe asked.

I sighed, "Sure. I asked Mia if she could watch the twin while I went to my nightly walk. I felt a hand covering my mouth. There was some liquid on it. Whatever was no it was powerful enough to make me pass out."

I took in a deep breath, and then continued. "I later woke up in an unknown room. My hands were shackled to the wall. I was suspended about three feet from the floor. I thought I might have been able to kick a hole through the concrete, but I wasn't strong enough."

That had gotten several chuckles out of everyone. Adrian came closer to me. He took Damon off my lap and held him, while he put his other arm around my waist. "Can you continue, Baby girl?" My mother asked me.

I nodded my head. "Couple of hours passed. Three people walked into the room. One was a male Dhampir. The other two were Moroi. One was a female and the other was a male. With them turning on the light I was able to see the room more clearly. It looked like a place where the used to autopsy on dead bodies. They even have some of the tools there."

I repressed a shutter. "They had smiles on their faces. But the smiles looked like they wanted me to beg for my life. I asked her what she wanted, she was the leader. She told me that I have something that she wanted, and I took it away from her. She was a spirit user."

There were several, gasped from Lissa and Adrian. "She is a spirit user?" Lissa questioned.

"Yes, although, she wants one person," I said

"Who?" They all yelled.

"Adrian," I said simply.

"Why does she want me? I don't know her," he said.

"I asked her if her name was Kelly. She said no, it Avery. Kelly was her twin sister. Then, I asked her why she was doing this. So she told me her story: She died four years ago, right after Adrian broke up with her. He ripped her heart out and stomped on it, like it never mattered. She couldn't help feeling like she was useless. She loves him for years, before they ever started going out. On a lonely night I went to her apartment, to check up on her. I couldn't find her anywhere. But I had to go to the bathroom badly, and didn't think anyone was in there. But there was, and it was horrifying. She was hanging from the ceiling, with a rope tied around her neck. Her eyes were open. They screamed help me! I wished I could have helped her, but it was too late. She had to be there for at least a couple of days. Her body was to the point where it was starting to decay, and maggots were starting to swarm around her. I didn't even know, how they came into her apartment? But they did. She left a note saying revenge me. So I got pregnant, but the only problem was I already was by a Dhampir. So when I saw you in the doctor's office, pregnant. I knew it had to be Adrians. That was when you were going out with him, unless you cheated on him with another guy. That is the story that she told me."

"It's my fault," Adrian muttered.

"It's not your fault. It could have happened to anyone." I told him.

"She's right, Adrian. Don't beat yourself up over nothing you couldn't control," Tatiana said. "What happened afterwards?"

I was shocked that she agreed with me. "I escaped from the shackles. Knocked them out and escaped."

"Where were you?" Abe asked.

"At the old abandoned hospital near the house," I told them

"I think we should get someone to go over there. See if they are still there. Also, we should make sure no one else is taken," Abe said.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Vampire Academy belongs to Richelle Mead.**

**Chapter Six**

**Rose's pov**

"No, Adrian. I will not do that!"

"Please!"

"No!"

"Please, Rose, For me."

"Adrian. I will not dress up in a giant turkey costume, while standing outside, of my shop, and asking if everyone celebrates Thanksgiving!"

"Why?"

"It's embarrassing, and not necessary." I sighed, running my right hand through my long dark brown locks. We were sitting in my home office, while I was getting some paperwork done for the stores. Adrian was sitting opposite of me. His feet were propped up on the edge of my desk. "Also I have to work there. Everyone knows who I am. Besides it will not look good for the store."

He sighed, dramatically, "fine." His emerald green eyes meet my brown ones. A smirk appeared on his handsome face. The bags that used to be under his eyes were now gone. "Will you go out with me on a date?"

My heart skipped a beat, "just you and me?"

"Yes."

"Okay. Be ready by seven. Dress casual," he said, as he left my office.

A smile went across my face, as I thought about everything that happens recently. Few days have passed since I told everyone what happened to me. Everyone was on edge, but we went with our normal routine. We were just more careful, even in the castle. No one was relaxing, except for the kids. My kidnappers' were nowhere to be seen. They escaped that day, I escaped. There were no leads on them. Not even any documents or their identity. It was like they just vanished into thin air.

The queen, Tatiana, the one who I thought hated me with every bone in her body. Put her own money into hiring a private detective. A good one at that, to say I was in shock would be an understatement.

Now on to other things, family matters. Since Adrian, came here we have been inseparable. He was glued to my hit, well not actually glued. But he wanted to. The only free time I have away from him, is when I'm in the bathroom.

He has taken, well being a father. He loves them dearly, but he is still kind of upset that I kept their birth a secret from him. I knew, he would think I was selfish. But I had to keep my emotions normal with the pregnancy. For that he understood.

His parents on the other hand, were another story. His father hated the fact he reproduced and is in love with a Dhampir. His mother on the other hand, didn't care. She wanted him happy. She even wanted to know the kids more, so did Adrian's aunt. His aunt was disappointed because she wanted to make an announcement to the Moroi world.

A knocking on my office door brought me out of remembering. "Come in."

The door squeaked open. Queen Tatiana poked her head in the room. "Rose, can I please talk to you?"

"Sure. Come on in," I told her. Oh boy, I wonder what she wants. I hope it is nothing bad.

She walks through the door. She was by herself, but there were two guardians stationed outside the door. She sat down on the same chair that Adrian was sitting in before. She sighed, looking very uncomfortable.

"Rose, I'm sorry for everything mean that I ever said to you. You're not like that, and I was wrong. So wrong, you are good for Adrian. He needs you, and you need him. It broke his heart when you left. He was not the same. When we came here, he began to regain the old spark he once had."

She took in a deep breath, and then continued. "I had never seen him so depressed, and heartbroken. He really loves you. So I just want you to know, I will be happy with whatever you decided to do." She closed her eyes, took in a deep breath, the reopened them. "I also would like to be a part of your kid's life, and yours."

"Thank you. You're not a bad person, and I would love you to be a part of the kids' life and mine."

"Rose," she said. "There is also something I want to discuss with you?"

"Sure," I said.

"So I have seen that both of your stores are doing good business. Well, since there is no stores like yours in the royal court. I was wondering if you can maybe open one up."

I leaned back in my chair, and thought about it. "Well I was thinking about opening up one in December before the Christmas shopping season. I think it would be a good idea. But I would have to ask my business partners first."

"Okay, just think about it. It might be a good opportunity you everyone." She got up from the chair and left the room, just as Lissa came through.

"Lissa, I think I just entered the twilight zone?"

She raised her right perfectly sculpted eyebrow, before saying, "Why?"

"First the queen was being nice to me. Then, she asked if I can open another store at the Moroi royal court. Besides Adrian asked me if I can dress up in a giant turkey costume, stand outside the shop, and ask people if they celebrate Thanksgiving, then he asked me out tonight on a date."

Her mouth opened and closed, like a fish. She busted out in fits of laughter. "Really, he wanted you to dress up like a turkey. Sometimes I wonder about that boy." She sighed, while shaking her head. "So do you know where he is taking you on your date tonight?"

"No he said just to dress casual," I told her.

"What time is your date?"

"Seven."

Her eyes widen, "That's only in three hours. We have to get you ready."

"Okay, then let's go."

We went to my room. When we walked in, she sat down on the bed. While I went to the closet, while I was just looking at the bottomless sea of clothing, I decided to make small talk. "So how are you doing with the pregnancy?"

"Ug, the morning sickness is finally over. My feet hurt like hell. Christian clone is driving me insane. Also, the craving is starting up. Last night I had Christina make me crepes with chopped pickles and black olives."

"Wow, that must suck."

"It does." She sighed. "But it is worth it."

"Yes, it is." Now it was my time to sigh. "The way they look at you. They grow up so fast."

"Rose," Lissa said. "Do you even think of having more kids one day?"

"Yes. Maybe when they are older," I said to her

"Grr, I don't know what to wear."

"Get a show, while I get you something to wear."

"Fine."

After the shower, I looked in my room. Lissa left, but there was an outfit lying on the bed. Silk red, short sleeves, knee length dress with a pair of black four inch high heels. It was a good choice.

Quickly getting dressed, I brushed out my hair, curled it. Then, I applied make up. They were a knock on the door.

"Come in!"

Mia walked in with Samara in her arms, "Adrian is waiting downstairs for you."

"Okay."

We made our way to the elevator, once downstairs', everyone was in the living room, except Adrian's parents. Adrian made is way over to me, kissing me on the cheek, then the lips.

"Where are we going tonight?" I asked him.

"To Mimoza, a nice seafood restaurant, not too far from here."

He grabbed my hand in his, as we started walking to the front door.

"Wait!"

His mother ran to the group. She had tears running down her face. She waved a piece of paper in the air.

"Mom, what's wrong?" Adrian asked her.

"Your father, he is gone."


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Vampire Academy belongs to Richelle Mead.**

**Chapter seven**

**Rose's pov**

Panic, everyone was in a panic mode. Calls were coming in and out. Several guardians ran in and out of the house as if they were on fire. They were checking the whole town for any sign of him. Some of the other was checking the property, while some of my father's guards checked the outside of the house including the greenhouse. Which resulted in nothing? No evidence, not even his clothes were in this house. It was like he was gone without a trace. Vanished into thin air, they were no evidence of him being in this house whatsoever.

Tatiana and Abe were both on their cell phones with their own private investigators. Also, placing a missing person's report for the Moroi nation to look out for him, now when a royal Moroi goes missing, the sooner then get word the faster they send out a search party or occasional psi hounds. Depending if they think they're in danger.

Since I'm not used to wearing high-heals, so I sat down on the couch holding the twins. Adrian was holding his mother together on the other end of the beige couch. She had her head rested on his shoulder, while he was rocking her back and forth like a child. Christian was holding a weeping and terrified Lissa. Lissa was rubbing her belly. Mia was also helping with her older sister with saying encouraging words. She was the perfect younger sister. Sometimes I tend to get jealous of them. Since they have a blood sibling, something I wish I had.

Both of the twins were sleeping in my arms. I didn't want to put them in their rooms just in case someone did go into the house. So I just had my arms wrapped around there, small bodies.

An hour passed as there was a knock on the front door. Since the gates were open. Passing the kids off to Eddie, I went to answer the door. Most of the adults were at the nearest Moroi center twenty minutes away from here. I went to answer the door. Behind it was a small human woman. She had short black hair, tanned skin, with big brown eyes. I recognized her as our next door neighbor; Aysel Aslan. She handed over an envelope with this address on the front along with Daniella Ivashkov.

"This was in my mailbox. I think it belongs to one of use," Aysel said. She was also one of my employees.

"Thanks, Aysel."

"Your, welcome, Miss Rose," she said.

I walked into the living room, as everyone's head looked right to me. Abe, the queen, and the other guardians arrived at the same time I made it into the living room. Apparently they used the back door. Turning my head to find Daniella, Who was still sitting by Adrian?

Slowly I walked toward her. Kneeling in front of her, as I rested my hand on her shoulder, her blue eyes looked at me. In a gentle voice I started saying, "Daniella, honey. The next door neighbor just gave me an envelope addressed to you. She said it was in her mailbox."

I handed it over to her. "Thank you, Rose."

"No problem."

I went over to Eddie, taking my kids, and placed them in a portable Crib. I placed a yellow knitted blanket on both of them. Kissing them both on their heads, I went back to my seat, throwing my right leg over then other one.

Daniella ripped open the top of the envelope, and pulled out the white sheet of paper. She read over the words, gave out a loud wail. Handing the paper over to Adrian, she started to saying, "read the letter, out loud." In between heart breaking cries.

Adrian cleared his throat, "My dearest Daniella. By the time that you read this, I would be long gone. So don't bother looking for me, I don't want to be found. Several years ago I meet a woman in France, while I was on a business trip. Her name is Angelique. No I'm not giving you, her last name. Well I fell in love with her. I have been cheating on you for over the past sixteen and a half years. I have another family with her four sons and five daughters and two grandchildren. No, I did not include Adrian's and that whore's my grandchildren. Since I don't believe that they are his. What I'm trying to say is that I fell out of love with you. I divorced you three years ago when you signed the divorced papers unknowingly. I didn't want this to get out in the media. I didn't want my name to be shunned. Even though I fell out of love with you, I will always carry my love for you deep within my heart. Forever Lord Nathan Ivashkov."

Nobody was able to say anything. Everyone was quiet. How could he do that to her? That was low even for a royal Moroi! Shaking my head to clear the sudden darkness, looking through the bond, I was able to take the rest of the darkness from Lissa. She gave me a small smile, silently thanking me. I gave her small smiles to show her it is okay.

"Rose why the hell are you smiling? This is not a smiling matter! My mother is in pain!" Adrian yelled.

Calmly I told him, "no I don't think it is funny. I was just taking the darkness from Lissa."

"Yeah, right! I will believe that when I see it. I think you are enjoying my mother's pain!" Adrian yelled. Several people suddenly gasped. I was sitting there in shock.

"I'm not that, mean. Why the hell do you think I would enjoy someone else pain like that! That's cruel!"

"Whatever, we are over," He said as he gently picked up his mother and went to the elevator.

Lissa and Mia came over to me. But I can't understand what she was saying.

**Lissa point of view **

I sighed. Darkness was to blame. All of what Adrian said was encountered on darkness. He had tones of it, but also with the new development of his father's affair.

"Why would he say something like that?" Abe ranted.

"Is she going to be alright?" Asked Tatiana.

"She's in shock. She will be fine, just give her time."

**Rose's point of view **

I snapped out of the shocked state I was in. Everyone called it a night, for much needed, sleep. After Lissa and everyone fell asleep, I grabbed two large suitcases. One large one was for me and the other one was for the twins. I threw clothes and shoes in both of them.

I gently put the kids' jackets on them, and placed them in their double stroller. Pushing them into the elevator with the suitcases, I went to the ground floor. Left a letter on the table, and left the house.

Two hours later I was at the airport deciding where I should go. I needed to get out of the house for a while. The things that he said really hurt me. How could he think I was so cruel? Shaking my head, as I made sure I blocked my thoughts from Lissa. I didn't want her to find out where I was. No need for her to panic. A smile graced my lips as I found the perfect place to go.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Vampire Academy belongs to Richelle Mead.**

**Chapter eight**

**Rose's pov**

It only took a couple of hours to get to my small, two bedrooms, and get away house in Baia, Russia. My father bought it for me when I started to expand my businesses. Only he and I knew about this place, seeing as I never used it before. Besides, it was right next door to Tasha's and Dimitri's house.

Walking into the house I realized that I didn't need to buy furniture. He bought all new stuff for the closest department stores. The only thing I had to do was go grocery shopping and cleaning up the dusted mess.

Since I had energy, and got at least three hours of sleep on my father private plane. Even though I went to the closed airport, I decided to use his to save money. So his pilot, Morty, happily took me to Russia. For a forty year old, he was hot.

As soon as I got done with the cleaning, I happily went to sleep on the couch, knowing that the twins were asleep in their separate cribs.

**Lissa's point of view **

Waking up from my deep slumber feeling refresh and vibrant. I threw on a soft, pink bathrobe. Placing my hand over my small bump, I knew what I was going to have already. I just had a feeling that she was going to be a girl.

Thirty minutes later, after showering and changing. I went to go check on my niece and nephews. Now I know that, Rose, isn't my blood relative. She still is my family. I love her as my own sister. She will always have a part of me as I'm her.

Yesterday was beyond horrible. First, with Nathan leaving the way he did, then Adrian's outburst on Rose. I knew she was devastated. I was able to feel it through the bound last night. Adrian's darkness was at an all, time high. I wounder if Stan takes his darkness away from him?

Shaking all the negative energy out of me, including the brewing darkness, I had to worry about my unborn child with the darkness, but also Rose's doesn't need it at this time. Walking into the Samara's hot pink room, peeking inside the crib to see that she was gone, Opening the sliding door that connect the twins rooms together. I walked into Damon's light blue room. Also, peeking inside his crib too. He wasn't their either.

So I thought they might be sleeping with Rose. Just so she feels close to them. Walking into her room. She wasn't their either. But on top of the pillow was a note from her.

_For whoever reads this... _

_I need some space. Too many things have happened in the past several days. Some I wish I could change, but they are not in my power. I know I was put to blame on me from Adrian. Although it was a massive case of unused darkness. He needed to get the anger out. So I thought it would be best if I took the twins with me. I'm going to be fine. Just need to clear my head out. If anyone needs, to fine me just ask Abe where my secret house is? Other than that I should be home in a week and a half, Love forever, Rose. P.s. Christian you are in charge of the two stores for the next week. So don't burn them down fire boy. _

Sighing, as I made my way downstairs. Adrian was sitting on a leather chair in the family room. His brown hair was messy, and not the style messy either. They were bags underneath his emerald green eyes. His eyes were severely bloodshot. He was wearing a pair of grey sweatpants and an extra large red t-shirt. In his left hand was a glass of Russian vodka. He looked to be in deep thought since he didn't seem to know that I was even in the room.

"Adrian," I softly called. His head snapped towards me. Tears lined his eyes. A small weaken smile graced his face. "What are you doing up?"

"She's gone. She took the twins with her. She just left without saying goodbye, and I can't blame her since it is my fault. The darkness was too powerful and it over power me," Adrian said.

"So you read the note that was in her room?" I questioned him.

"Yes. But I also checked the kids' room during the night. I thought that they might need me." Adrian ran a hand through his hair. He had a faraway look in his eyes. A single tear fell down his check. "She just took our kids and left."

"She will be back in less than a week." I told him.

"Can you please her if she is okay through your bond?" Adrian asked, pleadingly.

I nodded my head, taking in a cleansing breath. I got sucked into her head. She was dreaming about running from overgrown doughnuts, in the Amazon jungle, while she was wearing a red sequin bikini. On her head was a giant platinum, crown. In her right hand was a pitchfork, in her left hand was a gallon of milk. I had to laugh at that. But other than that her feelings were calm and peaceful.

Going back into my own head, Adrian, had a concerned looked on his face. "So is she okay?" He asked.

"She's fine. She's asleep, and I never want to see any of her dreams ever again."

"Why?" He asked with an eyebrow raised.

Chuckling at the memory, "She was dreaming that she was being chased by overgrown doughnuts, in the Amazon jungle, while in a red sequin bikini. She was wearing a platinum, crown on her head. In her right hand was a pitchfork; in her left was a gallon of milk."

Laughter sounder from behind me, everyone was up and dressed. Christian, Eddie, and Mia were clutching their stomachs from laughing so hard. Several minutes pass as the laughter died down. Christian came over to me; put his long arms around my growing belly.

"So where's, Rose?" Daniella asked. She seemed to be in a brighter mood today. "I want to thank her for that wonderful piece of advice she left me."

"She's gone, and it's my fault," Adrian said.

I was getting angrier by the second, "Adrian! It's not your fault! It was the darkness! She left for other reasons. I think she needed a well, deserved break. Not just what happened last night? But did you forget that, she has been kidnap, not too long ago. Then, you showed up minutes before we told her. It is a lot for her to take in right now. Besides if we need her, she told us were, she was going."

"Where is she?" Mia asked.

"Some escape house that Abe bought for her." I answer her.

Janine glared at Abe. He just smirked at her. "Why did you by her a house?" Janine asked him fuming.

"I thought she might need it one day down the road. I guess I was right," Abe said, confidently.

**He has got that right**, Rose thought through the bond.

"He has got that right," Christian said.

I let out a little chuckle, as everyone looked at me weirdly. "Rose sent me the same thoughts a moment before Christian said the same thing."

**Freaky, **Rose thought.

_**Rose, are you in my head**_? I thought to her.

**Yes**, she responded.

_**Where are the twins? **_I asked her through the bond.

**With Tasha**, was her instant response.

"So, Daniella, What letter did, Rose wrote to you?" Tatiana questioned.

"I will read it," she announced. She cleared her throat. "Dear Daniella. I know that I don't know you well enough. Just the little bit of things that Adrian told me when we were dating. So I have a piece of advice for you. You're a brilliant, wonderful, and honest woman. So live a happy life without that man you called Nathan. He was the one that didn't deserve you. Live your life the way you want to. Maybe in the future you will find all your hopes and dreams in a wonderful young man. You deserve it. So have fun. Forever Rose."

"Are you positive, Rose wrote that?" Christian asked.

"Yes. Why?" Daniella asked.

"All the time that I know her, she has never given good advice before. That is deep, especially for her." Christian told them in all honesty.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Vampire Academy belongs to Richelle Mead.**

**Last time;**

_"I will read it," she announced. She cleared her throat. "Dear Daniella. I know that I don't know you well enough. Just the little bit of things that Adrian told me when we were dating. So I have a piece of advice for you. You're a brilliant, wonderful, and honest woman. So live a happy life without that man you called Nathan. He was the one that didn't deserve you. Live your life the way you want to. Maybe in the future you will find all your hopes and dreams in a wonderful young man. You deserve it. So have fun. Forever Rose." _

_"Are you positive, Rose wrote that?" Christian asked. _

_"Yes. Why?" Daniella asked. _

_"All the time that I know her, she has never given good advice before. That is deep, especially for her." Christian told them in all honesty. _

**Chapter Nine**

**Lissa's pov**

"Adrian, it has been three days since Rose left and took the twins with her. You need to get off your ass and stop mopping around." I told him with my hands on my hips, and my eyes narrowed. I know that I have been a tab bit but, moody, but with being pregnant, and having to deal with their soap opera love scene is driving me insane.

He was currently sitting on the couch with a bottle of Russian Vodka in his left him. He was aimlessly staring at the closed bottle, not taking his eyes off of it as he twirled the bottle in circles. Besides the bottle wasn't even opened, considering it was never opened. I know that he wanted to have at least a cup of that vodka, but was holding back and showing great control. In his right hand was a small picture of the twins and Rose.

His emerald green eyes stared into my jade green eyes. "Why bother," he muttered uninterestedly. "I fucked up big time. I basically told her off. I used my anger from what happened with my father and used it on her. She didn't deserve it. I'm the worlds' biggest ass."

Most of the family came into the living room. I know that Abe and Janine are not my biological parents, but I do consider them as mine. They have been great to Christian, Mia, and me.

I walked over to my future husband, and gave him a loving kiss on the cheek. He put his hand on my growing stomach, "Calm down, Lissa, your anger is not good for the baby."

"I know," I whispered as I rubbed my eyes. I haven't been sleeping well this past couple of days. "It's just that I have to put up with both of them. Adrian is here debating if he should drown his sorrows in alcohol, while Rose is trying to keep herself busy so she doesn't feel more depressed then what she did when she was first pregnant. Too many negative emotions, are going from them both. If I wanted to feel negative emotions I would watch the three stooges."

"How can you handle it?" Mia asked.

Running my hands through my blond hair, as I sighed, "There are two, ways we can go about this. One Adrian can go and explain too Rose, personally that it was spirit's darkness that was affecting him. Or two we can wait for Rose to come back home which can take awhile for that to happen."

Christian sat down on the couch pulling me onto his lap. His sapphire blue eyes sparkled with excitement. "How about you go to her surprise her, have my aunt and Dimitri watch the twins for you. So you can have the house to yourselves. Talk and maybe get through your problems if you truly do love her then you should not give up without a fight. Be a man, and start wearing big boy pants."

"But wouldn't she get pissed. I mean this is the second time that I hurt her, I truly do love her, but I don't know if she will take me back."

"Adrian," said Tatiana using a gentle voice. She rested her bony hand on her great-nephew shoulder. Showing him great comfort, as she spoke, "I know that I haven't always welcomed your relationship with Rose, but I can see the errors that I have done. She means a great deal to you, and I was able to tell you that I think you should go after her. Bring her back to her to her family. You only live once."

"You can even use my private jet," Abe said. "If you go to her, please treat her right. I can't see my daughter so heartbroken again."

Something suddenly went off in my head. "I think we sound bring her and the twins back here."

"Why?" Janine asked confused.

"With everything happening over the past couple of day we forgot what recently happened towards Rose," I started to tell them. "Adrian unexpected shows up without any contact. Then, she gets kidnapped by those three crazy lunatics, who may or may not still be after her. By now she has her two kids with her. I know that she has training, and can kick some serious ass. If they come after her this time it might be over for her."

"Lissa, breathe. Rose is a strong woman. Nothing will happen to her. But right now, think of the baby. You don't need to go into a panic attack for no reason," Christian said.

"You don't need to worry about those three villains' that kidnapped Rose. One of my very trusted employers tracked them to Alexandra, Egypt. They soon should be brought over to Turkey for some questioning," said Abe as he rubbed his beard.

**Rose's point of view **

I decided I wasn't think rationally about that night. He had all right to get angry at me. If someone else was enjoying my mom's pain, I would have snapped too. But with violence and not words. Although his words did leave an impact on me.

So instead of staying away from my family and him like a scared little girl I decided I was going to go home. Besides I missed Lissa a lot, and Mia too. Oh who am I kidding, I miss everyone. I sighed, thinking that I have turned soft.

As we were in my car twenty minutes from my parents' home in Turkey, I blocked my mind off from Lissa. I wanted it to be a surprise. Since our bond has become two ways it is harder to surprise her. If I wanted to do something nice for her she finds out. Which in the end is really annoying.

When I reached the castle's gates, I was shocked that I didn't find any working staff their except for a fifty-year old guardian name; Micah.

"Good evening, Rose. Do you need to get in?" he asked.

"Please," I said generously. "I need to put the kids down for their nap."

The gate squeaked wide open. "Their you go, Miss Hathaway, and have a good day."


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Vampire Academy belongs to Richelle Mead.**

**Last time:**

_As we were in my car twenty minutes from my parents' home in Turkey, I blocked my mind off from Lissa. I wanted it to be a surprise. Since our bond has become two ways it is harder to surprise her. If I wanted to do something nice for her she finds out. Which in the end is really annoying. _

_When I reached the castle's gates, I was shocked that I didn't find any working staff their except for a fifty-year old guardian name; Micah. _

_"Good evening, Rose. Do you need to get in?" he asked. _

_"Please," I said generously. "I need to put the kids down for their nap." _

_The gate squeaked wide open. "Their you go, Miss Hathaway, and have a good day." _

**Now:**

Rose stared at her father's castle with her twin children in her arms. Her daughter was in her left, while her son was on her right. Both eleven month old, stared at their mother with big eyes, as they started squirming around, wanting to get down. Tightening her grip on them, she moved a foot away from her car.

She was scared to go into the house. Looking in the bond she saw that everyone was in the living room discussing how Adrian can win her back. Rose was happy that they were showing some emotion over their problems.

Rose with her quick thinking wanted to surprise them. The front door was off limits as seeing it was heavily guarded by some of the queens guardians. That way would definitely ruin the surprise. She left her luggage in her car, everything except for her purse. A light turned off in her head as she thought of the perfect way to surprise them.

When she previously looked in the bond, she was able to find out all the places that were heavily guarded by Dhampirs. Except they forgot the door that leads the garage to the basement game room.

Rose made her way up to the living room, without getting caught by anyone. Luck was clearly on her side today. A smile graced her lips. This was going to be good. Everyone in the room was facing the opposite side of her. No one noticed her walking into the room. That also included Lissa, as seeing the bond works both ways; that she would have been able to locate where Rose is.

"So how can I get Rose back?" Adrian asked the group.

"Buy her a bunch of roses and sent them to her house," said Christian, shrugging his shoulders. Everyone that knew me on a personal level looked at him like he was crazy. Everyone knew that I hate receiving Rose objects. "That's what I would do for Lissa, if I pissed her off severally."

"Why don't you just go to her, surprise her with a romantic trip for two," Mia started to say. "Have a week or weekend for the two of you and reconnect on a personal level without discussing anything involving the twins."

Adrian put his hand through his short brown hair, "I don't think that will work."

Rose was surprised that they didn't find out that she was in the living room with them. Especially with the twins squirming in her arms.

Lissa looked like she was in deep thought. Her pale blond hair was in a nicely tied bun. Her jade green eyes landed on Adrian, "she always wanted to go on a tropical vacation."

"Why don't you just tell her," My mom told him. "She would surely understand if she loves you."

Rose had a smirk on her face, "Awe, mom, you had to ruin the surprise."

"Rose!" Several of my friends and family members yelled at the same time. Some of them ran over to where she was standing. Both of the twins grandmothers took them out of her arms just as she was in a tight hug by her best friends.

Her father gave her a hug, once her friends let her go. He kissed the top of her forehead, "Next time call when you suddenly take off like that, please."

"How did you get in?" her mother asked her.

"The garage, then through the game room," Rose said. "Someone should really be on guard there. Or at least put up a security camera. I was able to get in without anyone finding me before I revealed myself to use."

"Rose," Adrian said. She was able to tell that he was nervous. Likely from not having any time to adjust to her being up close to him. "Can I please talk to you in private?"

"Sure," she said. She really did miss him so much. He was the love of her life. Her true hearts desire. "Why don't we go up to my room. I really need to change."

"That's fine," he responded.

Rose and Adrian silently went to the third floor, where Rose's room was located. He sat down on her bed while she went into her walk-in closet. She grabbed a light pink fall dress, and matching flats. She left her closet, and into her bathroom.

She came out of her bathroom five minutes after she went in there. She sat next to Adrian. She was nervous, but he was too. Adrian turned towards his Rose. She would always be his. Not that he cared what anyone else thinks.

"Rose, I'm so sorry. I have been behaving like a spoiled child that doesn't get his way. I never meant to say any of those hateful words towards you. That was all because of spirits' darkness," he told her.

Rose looked into Adrian's emerald green eyes. She fell in love with his eyes. "Adrian," she started, trying to find what to say. "I know it was the spirits' darkness that made you say those things. I just need to get out of the house. Too many things happened recently, and I needed to be alone. I will give you just one more chance and I'm done."

"That's all I'm asking for, Rose," Adrian said.


	11. Chapter 11

**Returned Love**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy, Richelle Mead is the author of the series. No copyright infringement is intended. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eleven <strong>

Everyone was busy today for tonight's Thanksgiving ball in Turkey. It was going to be the second biggest ball of the year. Usually dhampirs were working at guarding the building during the ball and after words.

Rose normally wouldn't have received an imitation for this certain event. Although her boyfriend is related to the person who was in charge of sending out invites. Her boyfriend, Adrian, was also taking her there as his date for the evening. Rose's friend and next-door neighbor, Anna, was going to watch her two children for that night.

The girls were in Rose's room getting ready for the ball tonight. All of them were excited for the evening. Mia was also happy, but also sad to a point. She was going to the ball with Eddie, but she was going to California for two weeks to gather information on rental spaces for Rose's business. Which she will be running in that area.

Lissa was wearing a pale pink maternity ball gown. The dress was short sleeve, even though it is November, the temperature was still warm. She applied light make up on herself. Rose and Mia were currently curing her hair. She planned to leave it down.

Mia was wearing a nice purple gown. It was tailored to her height. It was more of a casual dress then for a ball. But it was worth it as seeing all the females, even the queen liked the dress on her. She already has her hair up in a twisted bun.

Rose's dress was more casual than a ball gown. Her dress was red with thick straps, and went down to her knees. Adrian, had picked, the dress out for her. She normally wouldn't wear it because he told her to. But she did agree that the dress was made for her. She was going to have her hair half up and down. She already had a perm down two days ago. The top half of her hair was in a nice half bun. The bottom half of her hair was down in nice curls. She also had a diamond choker around her neck. That was a gift from the Moroi queen herself.

"Lissa, you look beautiful," said Rose to her friend.

Lissa had tears in her eyes. She thought that she looked like a fat whale. She did feel pretty, but she didn't on the same time. "No, I don't," she said. "I look pretty but not beautiful. I look like a circus tent."

"No you don't," said Rose, taking a hold of her hands. "You look beautiful. Like an angle."

"She's right," said Mia. "You are beautiful. With and without being pregnant."

"Lissa, you look absolutely beautiful," said Janine, coming into the room. She had on a silk silver dress that went to the ground. Adrian's mother, Daniella Ivashkov, was standing right next to her. Daniella was wearing a nice peach color strapless dress. It made her look like she was in her late twenties instead of early forties.

"Are you women ready?" Asked Daniella, as she stood next to the mirror. She was standing there was a happy smile for once.

"Yes," said Lissa, as she sighed. She was excited to get out of the castle, for Thanksgiving, although she didn't want to be in any crowds.

Lissa stood up and slipped on her pink flats. She didn't want to wear heels as seeing she was six months pregnant. She didn't feel comfortable in them. Besides her feet seemed to swell up in them.

The women made their way to the elevator on the third floor. The elevator stopped on the second floor to pick up the Moroi queen. She was wearing a nice expensive emerald green dress that matched her eye color. For graying hair was pulled back into twobutterfly clips.

"I see that you women are ready for the ball," said the queen.

"Yes," said Rose. "I can't actually wait for tonight."

"I can't see that," said Tatiana, as she turned her head towards Lissa. "Lissa, you look extra beautiful tonight."

"Thank you," she said. She was getting a lot of confidence, even before she made her way down stairs to the guys.

The elevator door opened to the first floor, and the woman walked out of their one by one. They had heads held high as they walked into the sitting room. The men were sitting around and playing with the 11-month-old twins. The babysitter, Anna, was sitting on a red chair being interrogated by Abe and Adrian.

Rose rolled her eyes at the lovely sight, even though they were making sure she was trustworthy. Although Rose and her mother did an interrogated her two days ago. Two Dhampir men were also staying behind to make sure they were safe. Those two were made sure that the children were safe by the queen and Adrian's mother.

Adrian turned towards Rose, and he lost his breath. His eyes looked like they came right out of their sockets. On the corner of his mouth was a little bit of drool. She looked stunning in that dress. He wanted to take her upstairs and make sure she couldn't walk the next day. Luckily, he was standing behind the couch before he turned around, so she couldn't spot his hard on.

He slowly walked over to her. Nothing mattered to him right now was her. Rose looked at him, too. His fingers gently touched her blushed cheek. He lowered his head towards her lips. When his lips touched hers, fireworks exploded between them. They slowly broke apart gasping for air.

Adrian grabbed Rose's hand and left for the second limo. The first limo had; the queen, Adrian's mother, Janine, Abe, and some guardians. The second limo had; Lissa, Christian, Eddie, Mia, and some guardians. Eddie was going tonight as Mia's date. He didn't have to work for tonight. Also, Stan was in the second limo.

The ball was located inside, of a Moroi hotel in a grand ballroom. It was decorated with brown, red, and yellows. The theme was fall, but it was done with adult style. Some teenagers and younger kids were in a different room having a dinner style party. Now that party also includes Dhampirs.

An hour into the ball, and Rose had a feeling that something was not right. Her palms were sweaty, something. That does not happen to her unless se is exercising. From the corner of her eye, she saw her father walking out of the ballroom. What was he up to? Where was he going? She figured that it wasn't her business, so she left it alone.

Not even two seconds later, Abe ran into the Ballroom, not bothering if he bumped into anyone. Rose was sitting next to Lissa, as seeing Lissa's feet were hurting her. Abe ran to their table, he sat down on the nearest chair.

"Drink something," said Lissa, her tone held worry. She passed him a spare cup with water in it.

Abe drank to water greedily. He put the cup down just as Janine, Daniella, Adrian, and Tatiana came over to the table.

"Abe," hissed the angry Moroi queen. She was slightly angry at him. "Why are you running?"

"We need to go back home," he said, while taking some deep breaths. "There was a breaking an entering. Anna was killed. The twins are missing. I just got a phone call from one of the Dhampirs. He was knocked out while the other one died."

"What do you mean the twins are missing?" Rose questioned, making sure she actually heard him.

"The guardian is searching through the house," said Abe. "We need to leave now!"

Rose gripped onto Adrian's hand, her face lost its color. She felt like she was slowly dying inside.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy, Richelle Mead is the author of the series. No copyright infringement is intended. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twelve<strong>

Rose and her family quickly left the Thanksgiving ball, and went straight towards the castle. The queen had to stay behind, for appearances, she needed to pretend that everything was alright, even though she was dying inside. Tatiana was also looking for anyone suspicious there, without anyone knowing.

Rose and Adrian were the two that were distressed out of the whole group. They wanted to find their kids, and make sure they were in safety. Rose wouldn't know what she would do if they were found dead. She was praying, something that she normally doesn't do, to give her some luck to find her children.

"Did they check the house?" Rose asked her father.

Abe tiredly rubbed his eyes, "they searched through the basement first which found nothing. They also, scanned the first floor, but didn't do a complete scan of that floor. The upper floors they didn't touch as seeing they do think anyone has been in there since we left."

"Great," Rose muttered, as she rubbed her forehead. She instantly went into guardian mode. "Right when we get in, I want two people to stick together, just in case if there is an emergency. We will, spilt up the floors, check them thoroughly, even if it isn't you own room."

"Do you think it is a good idea to go in pairs?" Mia asked.

"Yes," said Rose. "So nobody is alone. If you do happen to run into someone you don't know, and they attack, use your elements. If that happens I want you to call my cell phone immediately."

Rose was taking charge. If something happened to her kids, she was going to find them, then because that person major pain. Nobody was that stupid to mess with the famous Rose Hathaway. However, was involved with this, they were going to hell to pay.

When the limo, entered the driveway of the castle, Rose opened the door when it was still moving. She didn't care if she was injured. Adrian followed her to the house. He didn't want her to go in alone as a matter of speaking. Several guardians and the local Moroi autopsy, were surrounded in the front of the house.

"Madam, you can't go in there," a very young and naïve, guardian said.

Rose glared at the young Dhampir. She was able to tell he just graduated. "Do you know who I am?"

"No," said the young Dhampir. "But you can't, go in there? Only guardians can?"

Rose raised her right eyebrow at him. She was finally able to raise one without the other. "My name is, Rose Hathaway. I live here. Besides I am a guardian."

The young Dhampir looked at her like she was stupid. He knew about her. Everyone knew about her reputation. He knew that she wasn't a guardian, or so he thought. "I still can't let you go in, for the simple fact that you're not a guardian."

Rose put her hands on her hips. She was so angry that she ended up growling at the young man. "Listen here, young man, the Moroi queen gave me my guardian title back as for five days ago. She was going to announce it to the Moroi royal court next month. Plus, all of this time arguing with you I can be in their looking for clues to where my missing children might be."

Abe stepped closer to the young guardian. He knew that he was at least a year younger, then his daughter. He stood next too Rose, placing one of his hands on her shoulders. He was glaring at the boy.

"Do you know who I am?" Abe asked the man.

"No, sir," said the guardian. "Who are you?"

"My name is Abe Mazur," said Abe. "Otherwise known as Zemy. I own this place. This is my daughter, and my grandchildren are missing. You don't know who you are dealing with, boy."

Stan Alto, Rose's least favorite, person in the world, walked over to the group of three. He was getting tired of the younger guardian picking a fight with a well train guardian. Although he would never tell Rose that because he would, never heard the end of it. "Guardian Packer, they have clearance to enter. Move aside."

The young guardian know moved to the side. They walked by him, even those his masters told him not to let anyone in the room. He just hoped that he wasn't going to get in any trouble.

Adrian took Rose's hand in his, and dragged her inside, of the house. She was expecting a whole crap load of guardians, in and out of the house as seeing it was a crime scene. But there were only four people in the room.

Anna, who was the twin's babysitter for the evening, sat on a plastic chair. She was holding an ice pack to her head. She had a small bump on her head, from being knocked out. She was groaning when the ice touched her skin.

Lissa looked over to, Rose silently asking her if she can handle the darkness, so she could heal the poor woman. Rose nodded her head. She would need the darkness later.

Lissa made her way over to the girl, so she didn't scare her. She gently removed the ice pack from Anna's forehead, and put her hand was the ice pack used to be. She healed the woman's injuries she received tonight.

Rose moved closed to Anna. "Can you tell me everything that happened tonight?"

"Sure," said Anna. "After everyone left, I read the twins a children's book, or two. I put them down for the night in the traveling cribs in the living room. Thirty minutes passed, and I was reading a magazine, when I felt something breathing down my neck. So I turned my head to the side, and three masked men were there. I know for a fact that they weren't Strigoi. So they cornered me, and one of them knocked me out."

"So what do we do now?" Asked Christian.

Rose looked at him. "We search the place, anything that you don't think belong in that spot, say something. Don't touch anything, we can look for fingerprints. Remember pairs."

The group nodded and took off. Rose and Adrian took the third floor bedrooms. Christian and Lissa took the first floor. Rose's parents took the garage. Eddie and Mia took the second floor. Everything was in the same place, and there was no signs of the twins.

Rose was about to give up, but she checked the last room. The twins bedroom, she was saving for last. She didn't know if she could go in there without breaking down. She pushed the door open. She walked over to Damon's crib and looked inside.

A two red roses' and a white sheet of paper were in there. She didn't touch the paper just in case of fingerprints. That didn't mean she didn't read it.

_Come and get your kids, Rose. From Avery. _


	13. Chapter 13

**Returned Love**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy, Richelle Mead is the author of the series. No copyright infringement is intended. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Thirteen <strong>

Rose kept the letter in her hands, as she grabbed Adrian hand and pulled him towards stairs. She went two steps at a time, while Adrian silently followed behind her. She was not in a very good state of mind right now. Her world was crashing down, and she needed to be strong. Not just for herself but also for her kids.

As soon as she walked into the living room, she noticed that some people were finished with their assigned area and already in the room. Most of them opened their mouths, ready to ask her if she found anything. But once they saw her face, they decided to wait until she went to them for the information. She didn't bother to stop and talk to them, as she passed them on the way to the open bar.

Grabbing herself a small glass cup, and some regular vodka, pouring the white liquid to the top of the glass. She gulped down the vodka, the sting in he throat gave her the courage that she needed. Placing the glass in the sink, she turned back to her friends in the room.

Rose looked around the room, and saw a guardian that worked for her father. That guardian also did some favors on the side, depending on what they are. She knew that this guardian was trustworthy.

"Guardian Faulkner," said Rose, motioning her to come over. "I want you to go and update the search for Avery. I want any and all information about her. Living family members, if they talk to each other. I want an app out on her. I want her found. Report back to me in two hours, even if you didn't find anything. Take guardian Hayes with you."

"Sure, Rose," said guardian Faulkner, as she ran out of the room with Hayes on her heels.

Rose sat down on the couch next to Adrian and Lissa. She placed her head in her hands, while rubbing her scalp. She sighed, and opened her mind to Lissa. She let all the information from tonight pass through the bond.

"Oh God!" Lissa exclaimed. A lot of things were going through her head. Why did this happen to her kids? Why is that bitch still after her?

Lissa had a lot of thought going through her head. Sadness was the main emotion she was feeling. Anger was her second major emotion. Then, her last major emotion was determination. Those three fuel the darkness with in her. A sudden thought crossed her mind. What if they can manipulate the darkness within themselves, to see if the twins are still in the area?

Rose looked at her best friend, as if she had two eyes. "That is a brilliant plan, Lissa. I think that it just might work. I guess that I will try it."

Rose closed her eyes and focused. She focused on the darkness of the shadow lands. This was going to be the first time she did something like this. Normally she can find Strigoi this way, but it is not a one hundred percent guarantee though.

She focused on the love she felt for her children. How she wanted them back, safe and sound in her arms. She felt some of her spirit leave her body, and float through her air. The spirit that left her body, split into several different pieces, going to several different directions.

Her spirit moved fast in ever direction. They didn't miss no section of land as they passed through the downtown streets of Turkey. They were efficient as they checked everywhere. They even stretched farther than her Strigoi detector.

She was about to give up any hope, when they spotted a small rundown building. Inside of the building were her children, and another person. A person she didn't see in years; Jesse Zeklos.

He was standing in the middle of the room, as he was running a hand through his bronze hair. Off to the side, was a small playpen with both of my sleeping twins. From what her spirit could see, they weren't harmed whatsoever.

Rose went back into her body. A slight head-ache later, and the several pieces of spirit returned to her body. She had a slight grin on her face.

"I know where the kids are being held," said Rose. "I don't know if there is anyone else in the building, other then the twins and Jesse Zeklos."

"Jesse!" shouted most of the people who knew him from St. Vladimir's academy.

"What is he doing their?" asked Lissa, with anger.

"I don't know," said Rose. "But I would bet any money that he want's revenge. Since he did get kicked out of school."

"What did you see him doing their?" asked Abe, Rose's father.

"He was watching the sleeping children," she replied.

"Are you sure that they were sleeping?" asked Stan Alto, rudely.

"Yes," said Rose, glaring at him. "They were breathing. Beside they were moving around in the play pen that they have them in."

"Sorry," said Stan, as he looked towards the ground. A lot of people glared at the ass.

"So where are they?" asked Adrian.

"Their at an abandoned school in the next town," said Rose. "They are in a classroom. I wondered why they use abandoned places, constantly?"

"Who knows," said Lissa. "Let's get going? We're wasting precious time."

Rose jumped out of her seat. "Your not going," she said, glaring at her. "You are pregnant, for one. Two, I don't know if there is going to be anyone else their, hiding in any rooms."

"Rose, is right, Lissa." Christian told her. He knew that she wanted to help get bring her godchildren back home. "She needs to do this, Lissa. She needs to bring him back home. Time is running short."

"Well, then, let's go." Adrian said, finishing up his can of soda. "But I'm coming along, as seeing that I'm their father."

Rose grabbed her black jacket, threw it on her shoulders. "What are we waiting for? Let's go!"

* * *

><p><strong>**Author's note- Next chapter will be the rescuing of the kids.*** <strong>


	14. Chapter 14

**Returned Love**

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, setting, ect. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Author's note-Sorry that this chapter was late. I was having some writers block with this chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Previously:<strong>

_"Rose, is right, Lissa." Christian told her. He knew that she wanted to help get bring her godchildren back home. "She needs to do this, Lissa. She needs to bring him back home. Time is running short."_

_ "Well, then, let's go." Adrian said, finishing up his can of soda. "But I'm coming along, as seeing that I'm their father."_

_ Rose grabbed her black jacket, threw it on her shoulders. "What are we waiting for? Let's go!"_

**Chapter Fourteen**

Rose was the first one inside of her car. She put in her keys, turning the engine on, as she waited for some other the others to get inside of the cars. She didn't waste any time. She started the car, and pulled out of the castle at top speed. Adrian got into the passenger seat of the same car as Rose, with Eddie in the back. The other two spots were for the twins when they will be found.

Janine was inside of the other car with Abe and several guardians. Another car was behind them full of guardians hired by the Moroi queen. They were going to check the building, while Rose, Adrian, and Eddie go look for her grandchildren. If she saw that Jesse guy she was going to at least give him a black eyes for touching her grandchildren.

Abe was silently fuming from the passenger seat of the car. He didn't like it when people fucked with his family. It would be good if the guardians him them instead of him. He didn't know if he could hold onto his anger, at all.

Rose stepped on the gas petal, flooring it out of the the long road near their house. She didn't care if she was going the speed limit. All she wanted was her kids back. She wanted them in her arms where she knows that their safe.

Her hands were going white on the steering wheel. Adrian thought that they might rip through the steering wheel with all that pressure. He didn't want to say anything to her. He was quiet. To calm for being a parent with two kidnapped children. He was worried about them. He just knew deep in his heart that Rose will do everything in her power to protect her children.

The car ride didn't last long, as seeing all three of the car were going past the speed limit. If they were pulled over Adrian or Abe would have no problem doing compulsion on the cops if necessary. They were still in the three cars. They were looking at the building in front of the with absolute horror.

The building in front of them was a warehouse. It was run down. Pieces of the roof were laying on the ground. Several small windows were missing some pieces of glass. Dirt covered the windows, not letting them see inside of the building.

Rose turned to the group of vampires and half vampires. She took out a box of communication devices, and handed them to each person. Her brown eyes were eying the group standing before her. She took a deep breath before talking, "My young children might be in this building. I want everyone in groups of two. Two groups take the back as seeing there are three door in this warehouse. One is in the back, the other one is on the side of the building, and then there is the front door. Don't harm the kidnappers, they are mine to deal with. If you see the two young children. Say something on the communication device. I want Abe and Adrian to go with a pair of dhampirs."

"Rose," said Adrian. "I'm going with you. I will not stand by and watch theses fuckers when my children are in danger."

"Fine," she said. "Please keep up though."

"I will."

Abe looked at his daughter, who was keeping a level head during this time. "I will stay with your mother, Rose."

Rose nodded in response. She shook her head clear of any other thoughts then rescuing her children. She grabbed a hold of Adrian hand in her right one, she genitally squeezed his hand. Making sure he was still near her. In her left hand was a gun. She wasn't going to take no chances. She was able to tell that their was no Strigoi in the area. She didn't need to worry about undead creatures, when her children might be in the building right before her eyes.

"Let go," said Rose, sternly.

Rose made her way to the front entrance. She took a deep breath before she shadow kissed senses took over. Going by her senses, their was no one on the other side of the door. She reached for handle, turning the knob, she pulled the giant door open. The inside was in the same condition as the outside.

Pieces of the walls were laying on the ground. Large pieces of broken of wood were laying around her. Large objects were laying on the ground too. Adrian held onto Rose's shoulder to make sure that he didn't trip on his own two feet.

"Their is two doors a head of me," said Rose. "Adrian, Eddie, and I will take the one further away. Mom, I want you to check the other one."

"Got it, Rose," said Janine to her only child.

Rose nodded, before going to the first door she mentioned. Adrian and Eddie followed silently behind her. Taking a deep breath, Rose opened the door. In the room was a slightly nice then the rest of the building. Their was two small air mattresses laying on the floor, with two small blanks laying on top of them. They looked like they were recently slept in.

Rose and her two friends moved further in the room. Their was a small door closer to the end of the wall. She noticed that she was the only one to fit through it. Turning to the other two, she said, "I will go and check it out. I think that they might be in their."

"Be careful, Rose," said Adrian, as he gave her a peck on the lips.

She nodded her head at him, before going into the other room. This room was in perfect condition. The walls were painted a light blue. In the middle of the room was a play pin, with her two wide awake twins.

"Well, well, well what do we have here?" asked a voice off to the side of her. She knew that voice. Jesse Zeklos. Was standing near the wall. A grin plastered on his face. He looked different from the last time Rose saw him.

"Why did you take my children?" Rose demanded an answer.

Jesse pushed himself off of the wall. "Simple," he said. "I wanted revenge on you for getting me kicked out of school."

"That's your problem," said Rose. She gripped the gun, tighter in her hand. "You were the one who hurt all of those kids with your powers! You were the one that weakened the magical barrier that surrounded the school. All of those lives lost because of you. Your the reason why you were kicked out of the school. I had nothing to do with your stupidity."

"I needed to blame someone," he said. "So I chose your kids to get back at you."

"Not going to happen." snapped Rose. The darkness was gaining some power deep within her. Jesse pulled out a gun, the same time she did. They both pulled the trigger at the same time.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, setting, ect. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Fifteen<strong>

**Previously:**

**"That's your problem," said Rose. She gripped the gun, tighter in her hand. "You were the one who hurt all of those kids with your powers! You were the one that weakened the magical barrier that surrounded the school. All of those lives lost because of you. Your the reason why you were kicked out of the school. I had nothing to do with your stupidity."**

**"I needed to blame someone," he said. "So I chose your kids to get back at you."**

**"Not going to happen." snapped Rose. The darkness was gaining some power deep within her. Jesse pulled out a gun, the same time she did. They both pulled the trigger at the same time.**

**Now:**

All throughout the building the two gunshots were heard. No one was able to move. They were all afraid that something happened to one of the infant children, or to one of the guardians. But in the end everyone was more afraid that something did happen to the children. The guardians all knew what happens when you go on one of theses types of missions.

Silence filled the once quiet hall, except for all of their heavy breathing. Nobody was able to move, until two people Abe Mazur and Janine Hathaway said something.

"What the fuck are you men doing just standing around here?" Abe demanded. His tanned face was instantly red from anger. His fangs were noticeable. "Don't just stand there twiddling your thumbs, do something for fucking heaven's sake. Someone might have shot the children. What were you born yesterday. Move!"

"Why are they even getting paid if they can't do their jobs correctly," Janine muttered underneath her breath, as they were running down the hallway. Janine and Abe slowly moved into the same direction as the shots were recently heard. They were staying a behind a guardian, so they're not in the way of the other guardians on duty. If either of them went after the guys, they wouldn't be able to promise the bastards who took their grandchildren to still be living.

They needed the person living, as of the queens orders. Unless they harmed the twins whatsoever.

The guardian searched through the first floor of the building. On the second floor there were two small offices, that were already check and destroyed. They went room to room, and everyone had no sign of life. Their were only two rooms left to check.

The first room was absolutely bare except for a piece of brown paper on the middle of the floor. The second room, had desks and chairs toppled over. On the farthest side of the wall was a small hole. The men and the Moroi had to duck down to get into the room. The room was a mess. Papers were everywhere. On the one side their was a small playpen, with two crying eleven month old babies in. They were dirty, but appeared to be fine.

Janine walked over to her two grandchildren. She grabbed them both, in two different arms. She turned around and spotted her husband, Abe, with her adult daughter. She was dusty and dirty. Their was blood on her arm, that looked like it didn't belong to her. Near her daughter's left leg, their was more blood.

"Rose," said Janine. Her voice is thick with emotion. "Are you bleeding?"

Rose looked at her left leg, and took a deep breath. "I think that the bullet hit my let."

"Is Jesse alive?" asked Abe.

One guardian, that was hired from the Moroi Queen, walked over to Jesse. He kneeled down to him, and checked his pulse. It was their, but faint. "Yes, he is alive. It looks like he was shot in the stomach and the fall to the ground knocked him out."

"Are my babies alright?" asked Rose, as she and her father walked over to her mother.

"Yes," said Janine. "I think that they are frightened."

"I think that I need some medical attention," said Rose, before she passed out.

* * *

><p>After Rose passed out, her father and Eddie carried her to the van outside. They needed to get her to the hospital quickly. The blood was pouring faster out of her leg. Eddie sat down with her in his lap, while Abe got into the passenger seat. His hands were slightly shaking. Hewas hoping that his daughter is alright.<p>

"Where's Janine?" asked Eddie. Janine was like a second mother to him. His own mother, Hazel Castile, disappeared two months after he graduated from St. Vladimir. His younger siblings were being taking care of by his older sister, Gretchen Castile. She had more experience, house, and anything else she needed to take care of their younger siblings. Sometimes he goes and visited them.

"She is in the other van with the twins," said Abe, as he pulled out of the parking lot.

"Is Andrian going to meet us at the hospital?" asked Eddie.

"Yes," said Abe. "I think he is already their. Tanner, one of the queens guardian, already sent word to the hospital."

"Is she going to a regular hospital?" asked Eddie.

"No," said Abe, as he made a sharp right turn. "Their is a Moroi hospital that we are taking her to."

Eddie didn't respond. He didn't want to push anymore of Abe's buttons. Instead, he brushed away couple of strands of hair away from Rose's forehead. She looked so peaceful, and not in pain. But she must have been in horrible pain as seeing she was shot in the leg.

In the next moment, the car stopped, so suddenly. Eddie removed his eyes from Rose's body and towards the front of the car. He noticed that they were parked outside of a small building. As soon as he saw Abe getting out of the car, he knew that they just arrive at the Moroi hospital. Even thought it doesn't look like a normal hospital at all.

Abe rushed out of the car, and opened the door for Eddie. He didn't want Eddie to do two things at once. He would rather have him carry his daughter then open the door.

"Let's go," said Abe.

Both of the men ran into the building. The walls of the Moroi hospital were the same style as a normal hospital. White walls and tan square floors. Everything looked clean and sparkly. Their was a faint smell of bleach in the air.


End file.
